Tantangan sang Wakil
by Mini Marauder
Summary: Buku 2 dari Midnight sang Wali (oleh ksomm814). Tahun ke-4 Hogwarts. Berawal dari musim panas di Hogwarts, mimpi buruk dan olimpiade Quidditch. Harry bukanlah remaja normal, di dunia sihir sekalipun. Tantangan apa yang kali ini disiapkan Voldemort bagi Harry? Bisakah dia dan keluarga barunya mengatasi?
1. Musim Panas di Hogwarts

**Tantangan Sang Wakil**

**(**_**Trials of the Champion**_**)**

Buku 2 Midnight sang Wali

oleh ksomm814

alih bahasa Mini Marauder

Harry Potter miliknya JK Rowling

**Bab 1 **_**Musim Panas di Hogwarts**_

Semua menyambut udara hangat musim panas. Tapi tidak Harry Potter. Udara sesempurna itu bagi remaja pada umumnya berarti olahraga, bermalas-malasan di bawah matahari atau berjalan-jalan bersama teman. Tetapi Harry bukan remaja normal, bahkan menurut standar dunia sihir, yang berarti bukan hal yang bisa dipandang remeh. Kebanyakan murid Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts pulang selama liburan musim panas, tetapi Harry tidak. Musim panas lalu di tempat tinggal lamanya, Privet Drive nomor 4, hal buruk terjadi. Pamannya, Vernon Dursley, berkeputusan melampiaskan amarahnya kepada Harry. Dan kalau bukan karena campur tangan Sirius Black, Harry ragu dia akan hidup sampai hari ini.

Sirius Black meloloskan diri dari penjara penyihir bernama Azkaban (pelarian pertama sepanjang sejarah) untuk menyelamatkan Harry, anak walinya. Meskipun semua orang percaya bukan demikian halnya yang terjadi. Selama dua belas tahun, semua orang di seluruh penjuru dunia sihir mengira Sirius menghianati orangtua Harry demi penyihir jahat yang dikenal sebagai Voldemort. Lalu membunuh tiga belas Muggle (komunitas non-sihir) dan seorang penyihir bernama Peter Pettigrew dengan satu Kutukan. Kenyataannya, Peter-lah penghianat itu; menjebak Sirius dengan memalsukan kematiannya. Dia kemudian menetap dalam wujud Animagus-nya (kemampuan untuk mengubah diri menjadi binatang sesuai keinginan) selama dua belas tahun bersama keluarga Weasley. Begitu kebenaran terungkap, Sirius menerima panggilan sidang, dinyatakan tidak bersalah dan dihadiahi hak asuh Harry untuk melindunginya dari dikirim kembali ke keluarga Dursley. Karena pengasuh sementara Harry, Remus Lupin, dinyatakan tidak mampu mengisi posisi itu.

Remus Lupin selalu berada di sisi Harry apapun yang terjadi sebagai keluarga yang sangat Harry perlukan. Baik Remus maupun Harry menjalian pertalian keluarga itu melalui kesamaan di antara keduanya. Keduanya sama-sama merasa dunia salah paham terhadap keadaan mereka, sehingga mereka menderita lebih dari siapapun. Mereka sama-sama didiskriminasi atas hal yang tak dapat mereka kendalikan. Harry sebagai Anak yang Bertahan Hidup. Dan Remus sebagai manusia serigala. Diskriminasi itu yang menyebabkan Remus tidak dapat mengadopsi Harry, _cub _-nya, sebagai anaknya secara legal.

Hal ini menghasilkan sebuah pengaturan unik. Sirius Black sebagai pengasuh legal Harry, tapi cenderung berkelakuan lebih seperti anak-anak daripada orang dewasa. Yang menjadikan Remus Lupin sebagai orang tua tunggal Harry dan Sirius. Remus selalu menyuarakan rasionalitas dan biasanya didukung Harry. Ketika itu yang terjadi, Sirius tidak bisa membantah. Harry akhirnya menyerah ketika Sirius berubah menjadi wujud Animagus-nya, Padfoot (atau Midnight; panggilan yang diberikan Harry), tetapi pendirian Remus tak tergoyahkan.

Normalnya, para murid tidak diizinkan tinggal di Hogwarts selama musim panas. Tetapi Profesor Dumbledore, kepala sekolah Hogwarts, meminta demikian karena dia membutuhkan bantuan para pengasuh Harry. Untuk alasan yang tidak Harry ketahui, Sirius kelihatan bersemangat. Baik Sirius maupun Remus menjanjikan Harry mereka akan memberitahunya sebisa mungkin, tetapi Harry masih kesal karena tidak tahu apa-apa. Memangnya siapa yang akan Harry beritahu nanti? Hanya sahabat-sahabat Harry, Ron Weasley dan Hermione serta keluarga Ron tahu Harry tinggal di Hogwarts. Sepanjang yang orang lain tahu, Harry menghabiskan musim panas di kediaman keluarga terhormat Black, sebuah tempat yang tidak pernah Harry datangi dan, menurut Sirius, tidak ingin dia datangi.

Menghabiskan musim panas di Hogwarts seperti pedang bermata dua bagi Harry. Tidak seperti penyihir lain di usia tujuh belas tahun, Harry diizinkan menggunakan sihir selama musim panas selama dia berada di wilayah sekolah. Sisi buruknya berada di Hogwarts adalah latihan tanpa akhir yang diberikan Sirius, terutama ketika cuaca cerah. Sirius suka berduel di luar ruangan untuk mengajari Harry mempergunakan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

Bukannya Harry tidak suka latihan dari Sirius. Faktanya, Sirius adalah guru yang baik dan Harry tidak pernah berhasil mengalahkan laki-laki itu. Setiap hari Harry kecewa, biarpun Sirius telah mencoba menghiburnya dengan berkata dia memiliki kemajuan.

Hari ini tidak berbeda. Sirius mengirim Harry keluar menuju halaman sepuluh menit lebih awal darinya agar bisa bersembunyi dan mempelajari hamparan halaman. Hutan tidak boleh dimasuki, begitu juga dengan wilayah di luar gerbang depan. Harry tidak ingin menyebabkan kerusakan. Jadi, dia tidak bersembunyi di sekitar kastil. Dia bukan perenang yang baik, jadi danau bukanlah pilihan yang dia sukai. Berarti tinggal Gubuk Hagrid atau Dedalu Perkasa. Tidak banyak pilihan.

_Tidak mungkin Dedalu Perkasa dan Gubuk Hagrid terlalu jelas_.

Mengamati danau, Harry pikir sebaiknya dia melakukan hal yang tidak terprediksi sekali saja. Dia berlari sekencang mungkin menuju danau. Dia hanya punya beberapa menit sebelum Sirius muncul. Tidak banyak waktu yang dia punya untuk menyusun strategi. Dia tidak bisa melepas baju, karena itu akan menjelaskan persis dimana dia bersembunyi. Bergegas menuju sekumpulan ganggang yang muncul di permukaan air, Harry memasuki air tanpa menimbulkan banyak riak hingga air menyembunyikan dirinya sampai hidung, sehingga kacamatanya tetap kering dan dia bisa melihat dengan jelas. Dengan satu jentikan pergelangan tangan, Harry menyiapkan tongkat sihirnya. Dia tahu dia harus bersabar, karena Sirius hanya mengizinkan satu serangan saja darinya.

Sepuluh menit berikutnya, Sirius muncul ke danau dengan tongkat sihir di tangan. Harry tidak bergeming sembari mengamati ayah walinya menyusuri garis pantai, agak terlihat santai, namun masih siaga. Sirius selalu bisa mengamati satu detil saja ketidakwajaran, yang membuat Harry jengkel setengah mati. Hanya butuh satu saja kesalahan, 'pelajaran' mereka selesai.

Waktu seakan berjalan sangat lambat. Harry menunggu Sirius berbalik. Dia tidak ingin Sirius menyadari gerakannya. Dia mungkin hanya bisa menembakkan mantra sekali, tapi itu kesempatan cukup bagi Harry.

Ketika Sirius akhirnya berbalik, Harry harus menahan diri dari langsung melancarkan serangan. Dari lambatnya gerakan Sirius, Harry yakin Sirius tidak begitu saja percaya dia sendirian di sana. Tanpa adanya serangan, Sirius mulai berjalan menuju halaman. Melihat kesempatan itu, Harry mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dari air, membidik Sirius.

"_Finite incantatem. Stupefy,"_ Harry berbisik. Dia sudah belajar dengan cara susah bahwa Sirius biasanya memasang perisai pelindung di sekitar dirinya. Harapannya perisai itu dibentuk dari mantra sederhana, sehingga mantranya tidak memantul kembali ke arahnya.

Harry hampir tidak bisa menahan semangatnya ketika mantranya mengenai Sirius persis di punggung, lalu Sirius ambruk. Dengan hati-hati, Harry merangkak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, tongkat sihir masih siaga. Setelah mengeringkan pakaiannya dengan Mantra Pengering sederhana, Harry perlahan mendekati Sirius. Laki-laki itu terbaring menelungkup, tongkat sihir tergenggam di tangan. Dia tidak bergerak, tapi Harry tahu dia bisa saja berpura-pura. Sirius memang tipe orang yang suka berpura-pura tidak sadar untuk mengerjai lawannya.

"_Accio _tongkat sihir," kata Harry, pelan. Tongkat sihir Sirius terbang ke tangannya. Menyakukan tongkat sihir itu, Harry membiarkan tongkat sihirnya tetap membidik Sirius, selagi dia berlutut dan mengecek nadi seperti yang dia pelajari dari Remus. Remus selalu menekankan padanya untuk mengecek kesehatan lawannya. Harry tidak tahu apa itu dari pengalaman pribadi atau bukan. Dia tidak berani bertanya.

Begitu Harry menemukan denyut, dia bernapas lega. Dia baru akan duduk bertumpukan tumit ketika pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram dan tubuhnya tertarik ke depan. Harry mendarat di punggungnya dan menengadah, menemukan wajah Sirius tersenyum. Harry mengerang kesal. Dia serampangan lagi.

"Bagus sekali, Prongslet," kata Sirius, seraya membantu Harry duduk. "Kau hampir saja mengalahkanku. Apa kesalahan pertamamu?"

Harry mengangkat bahu, berpaling. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya karena gagal sekali lagi. Dia hampir saja berhasil hari ini, lebih dari hari lain, tetapi dia masih saja melakukan kesalahan. "Maaf, aku cuma menghabiskan waktumu," kata Harry. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini dengan benar."

Sirius mendekat dan merangkul Harry. "Hei, tadi itu tidak buruk," bujuknya. "Yang kita lakukan ini memang _tidak _mudah, tapi kau harus mempelajarinya. Kau harus bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri. Ini bukan hal yang bisa kaupelajari dari buku, melainkan lewat pengalaman, pengalamanmu sendiri. Semua orang punya gaya sendiri-sendiri. Apa yang bagus buatku, belum tentu bagus buatmu."

"Aku tahu," kata Harry, lelah. Dia menyimpan kembali tongkat sihirnya dan mengembalikan milik Sirius. "Aku cuma frustrasi. Kupikir aku berhasil mengalahkanmu kali ini."

Sirius mengangguk. "Kau hampir mengalahkanku," dia mengaku. "Ingatlah, meskipun seseorang kelihatan tidak mengancam, tidak selalu berarti demikian. Kau sudah betul melucutiku, tapi kita semua terlahir dengan lima senjata: dua kaki, dua tangan dan satu kepala. Moony mengajarimu dengan baik musim panas lalu, tapi ajarannya itu terlalu—_er_—formal. Dia akan melakukan persis seperti apa yang tadi kaulakukan—mengecek kesehatan lawan—tapi kau tidak boleh begitu. Keselamatan_mu_ harus diutamakan. Ingat apa yang kuberitahukan padamu tentang Pelahap Maut—"

"—mereka pelayan Voldemort yang akan melakukan apapun untuk membawaku kepada tuan mereka yang masih berkeliaran entah dimana," Harry mengulang apa yang diingatnya. "Aku tahu, Sirius, aku tahu. Yang kudengar sepanjang musim panas ini adalah Pelahap Maut begini, Pelahap Maut begitu. Apa yang berubah dari tahun lalu?"

"Tidak ada yang berubah," kata Sirius cepat. "Aku hanya ingin kau siap. Pada malam kau menghadapi Dementor untuk melindungiku membuatku sadar bahwa kau bukan lagi anak kecil, tak peduli apa kata Dumbledore. Kau harus siap terhadap apa yang berlangsung di luar sana. Aku tahu profesor-profesormu dan Moony telah memulai pelatihanmu musim panas lalu, tapi mereka cuma memberitahumu kulitnya saja. Aku tahu kau tidak suka ini, tapi aku lebih suka kau siap dan selamat daripada menemukanmu tertangkap karena tidak siap dan mati. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Prongslet."

Harry menatap Sirius dan mengangguk. Dia tahu maksud Sirius baik, dan ketika lelaki itu menjelaskan maksudnya seperti itu, Harry tidak bisa tidak setuju. Dia lebih suka tampil siap menghadapi apa yang akan menyambutnya, apapun itu. "Aku pun tak ingin kehilanganmu," Harry tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih, Sirius. Lain kali aku akan berusaha lebih keras."

Sirius nyengir. "Kurasa itu tidak mungkin, Harry," guraunya. "Kau berusaha di setiap sesi latihan kita. Bukan usahamu yang kurang. Tetapi pengalamanmu. Sabarlah, wahai murid mudaku. Ini bukan hal yang penyihir terlatih pun bisa melakukannya dengan mudah."

Harry mengerling danau yang tenang. Dia harus mengakui, dia menikmati kesendiriannya bersama Sirius bagaimanapun menyebalkannya. Sirius selalu berkata jujur kepadanya, memperlakukan Harry lebih seperti seseorang yang sepadan dengannya, bukan sebagai anak kecil… setidaknya sampai dia dimarahi Remus karena membocorkan terlalu banyak hal kepada Harry. Remus sedang menjalankan misi dari Profesor Dumbledore sejak seminggu lebih belakangan. Yang berarti Sirius bebas menguasai pelatihan Harry saat ini. Sesuatu yang Remus sayangkan.

"Apa Moony mengirimu kabar?" Harry bertanya lirih, memecah keheningan. Dia tidak ingin terlihat memfavoritkan satu pengasuh di atas yang lain, tetapi dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasannya. Remus tidak pernah pergi selama ini tanpa mengirim kabar kepada siapapun di antara mereka.

"Tidak," sahut Sirius santai, menyadari nada yang Harry gunakan saat bicara. "Tidak ada yang perlu kaucemaskan, Harry. Moony baik-baik saja. Faktanya, dia pergi begitu lama berarti hal bagus. Artinya, orang-orang bersedia mendengarkannya… meskipun aku tidak tahu orang waras mana yang mau."

"Siapapun kecuali kau?" timpal Harry, tahu betul Sirius cuma bercanda.

Sirius tersenyum cerah. "Tentu saja," katanya. "Dan mungkin tinggal soal waktu sampai kau benar-benar terlatih, murid mudaku, di bidang kenakalan dan pelanggaran peraturan. Moony tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi setelah kita selesai."

Harry mengembuskan napas panjang. Dia sudah terlalu sering mendengar pembicaraan ini. Sirius ingin Harry menyusul langkah para Perompak dalam hal membuat onar, tetapi Harry tidak enak hati. Dia menghabiskan bertahun-tahun dikerjai, sehingga dia cukup tahu hal itu tidak menyenangkan. Masalahnya, Sirius tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah dialami Harry selama tahun-tahun itu di keluarga Dursley. Harry belum memberitahunya atau siapapun apapun selain yang sudah mereka ketahui.

Mengembalikan perhatiannya ke danau, Harry tidak bisa tidak mengenang kegilaan yang terjadi tahun lalu, yang mengumpulkan semua orang yang kini di sisinya. Dia tidak menyesali satupun yang telah terjadi, namun dia tak yakin semua begitu. Dia menunduk memandangi rumput-rumput yang lalu dia cabuti dengan gugup. Rasanya seperti mimpi dia bisa mendapatkan Sirius dan Remus sebagai pengasuhnya, tapi Harry penasaran apakah memang itu yang mereka ingini.

"Sirius, apa kau bahagia?" tanya Harry, takut-takut.

Sirius menatap Harry, bingung. "Apa sih yang kaubicarakan?"

Harry mengangkat bahu, seraya memandangi rumput-rumput yang tengah dia cabuti. "Aku hanya… yah, sekarang kau bebas," dia memulai dengan gelisah. "Apa kau pernah menginginkan sesuatu dan tidak berada di sini?"

Sirius mendekap Harry erat-erat. "Prongslet, jangan pernah berpikir aku tidak ingin di sini," tegasnya. "Kita bertiga, kau, Moony dan aku adalah keluarga. Aku tidak akan menukarnya dengan apapun. Aku kehilangan dua belas tahun kesempatan bersamamu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan lain terlewat selagi aku bisa. Kau terjebak bersamaku di sini, tidak peduli kau suka atau tidak."

Harry membalas pelukan Sirius, membenamkan wajahnya ke dada ayah walinya. Harry tidak terbiasa memiliki orang lain yang menginginkan keberadaannya. Keluarga Dursley selalu meyakinkannya bahwa Harry tidak lebih dari sekedar orang sinting: sesuatu yang masih terus Sirius dan Remus yakinkan bahwa itu tidak benar. Tahun lalu, sihir Harry mulai matang lebih dini, muncul sebagai percikan-percikan sesekali. Kemunculannya tidak terprediksi, menyakitkan bagi siapapun yang menerima sihir itu dan melelahkan bagi siapapun yang mengirimnya.

Meskipun tidak ada orang di sekitar Harry yang mengkhawatirkan pertumbuhan sihirnya, Harry tidak bisa tidak cemas. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun, terutama Sirius dan Remus. Masalahnya, dua walinya itu yakin satu-satunya cara mengontrol ledakan sihir itu adalah dengan berlatih. Hasilnya, duel harian yang jarang memenangkan Harry.

Dengan matahari mulai terbenam, Sirius dan Harry kembali ke kastil untuk membersihkan diri dan makan malam. Sirius mengenalkan Harry dengan 'kebutuhan primer' di minggu pertama libur musim panas, yang memasukkan keberadaan dapur dimana Harry menemukan teman lamanya. Si Peri-Rumah, Dobby, sekarang bekerja untuk Profesor Dumbledore di Hogwarts dan terlihat bahagia. Dobby melompat-lompat gembira ketika Harry datang, karena Harry-lah yang membebaskannya dari tuannya yang dulu, Lucius Malfoy.

Sepasang Perompak tampak menikmati, sekalipun kebingungan, pertunjukan itu dan memaksa Harry menjelaskan bagaimana dia bisa membebaskan Dobby, seraya mengomentari satu dua detilnya. Baik Sirius maupun Remus menemukan kesetiaan fanatis Dobby kepada Harry sangat menghibur, seketika juga berteman dengan makhluk mungil itu, memojokkannya lalu meminta bantuannya untuk turut menjaga Harry. Kedua Prompak tahu mereka tidak akan selamanya bisa menemani Harry dan merasa tenang, mengetahui ada seseorang atau sesuatu yang bisa terus mengawasi asuhan mereka.

Memasuki kediaman mereka, Harry terhenti di ambang pintu ketika dia melihat sosok familier tengah menunggu kedatangan mereka. "Moony!" katanya gembira, selagi meluncur ke pelukan Remus Lupin. "Kapan kau sampai?"

Remus melepaskan tawa. "Sekitar sejam yang lalu," katanya. "Aku baru selesai mendiskusikan semuanya bersama Dumbledore." Dia memandang Sirius dengan satu alis terangkat. "Jadi, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan selama aku tidak ada? Membuat keonaran seperti dulu, Padfoot, dan mengajak Harry?"

"Hei, percayai aku sedikit saja," kata Sirius, seraya duduk di kursi berlengan terdekat. "Kuberitahu kau, Harry sudah menyelesaikan semua PR-nya dan kami latihan duel setiap hari. Ya ampun, Moony, kau harus menaruh kepercayaan lebih kepadaku. Kau benar-benar yakin aku akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Harry?"

"Aku cuma mengecek, Padfoot," jelas Remus. "Siapapun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika mereka jadi aku. Kau pun begitu."

Sirius berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Kau benar. Aku pun akan begitu," dia mengaku. "Harry, ganti baju. Kita akan makan malam bersama setelah kau selesai."

Harry ingin protes, tapi Remus mendorongnya lembut yang berarti dia tak akan didengar. Begitu sampai di kamar, Harry bertukar pakaian dengan cepat, memakai jubah kasual. Dengan semua staf pengajar berada di sekolah, Harry pikir dia harus tampil rapi. Sejak Remus pergi menjalankan misi, Sirius memilih makan di kediaman mereka atau di dapur. Sirius bilang makan akan lebih terasa nikmat begini, tapi Harry tahu alasan sebenarnya adalah Sirius tidak ingin makan bersama Profesor Snape. Keduanya membenci satu sama lain lebih dari siapapun. Sirius luar biasa defensif, selalu bertindak kapanpun Snape mengatakan sesuatu di luar batas tentang Harry, Remus atau ayah Harry, James.

Malam itu seperti malam-malam lainnya selama musim panas di Hogwarts. Setelah makan malam lebih awal, Harry menghabiskan dua jam di perpustakaan sementara Sirius dan Remus rapat dengan jajaran staf Hogwarts. Harry beralasan ingin belajar. Dia menyelesaikan urusannya dengan cepat, lalu menulis beberapa surat yang akan dia kirim melalui Hedwig. Dia tidak banyak mengatakan apapun di dalam setiap suratnya. Dia tidak seharusnya membeberkan apapun tentang latihannya, tetapi setidaknya, dia tetap menjalin kontak dengan teman-temannya.

Begitu Sirius dan Remus selesai rapat dan menemukan Harry, ketiganya sudah sangat mengantuk dan siap tidur. Mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan tidur, seusai hari yang panjang. Apa yang tidak mereka ketahui adalah tak satupun di antara mereka bertiga yang mendapatkan tidur cukup maupun kedamaian malam itu.


	2. Mimpi Buruk

**Fyuh. Semakin ke sini, semakin panjang saja. Semoga menghibur! :) Omong-omong, "**_**man of the hour**_**"—sebaiknya diterjemahkan jadi apa ya?**

**Bab 2 **_**Mimpi Buruk**_

Struktur ruangan itu telah runtuh, sangat kotor dan hanya diterangi oleh api di perapian. Seseorang duduk di kursi berlengan di depan perapian, sedangkan seseorang lain berlutut di sampingnya. Laki-laki yang berlutut mengenakan jubah hitam yang menyelimuti seluruh jati dirinya. Hanya tangannya yang tampak. Sembilan jemarinya gemetaran. Semua yang membaca _Daily Prophet _pasti tahu orang ini Peter Pettigrew.

Peter Pettigrew, juga dinamai sebagai Wormtail atas dasar wujud Animagus-nya (seekor tikus) oleh sahabat-sahabat lamanya, sempat dicekal Kementrian, kemudian entah bagaimana berhasil meloloskan diri begitu persidangan Black tuntas. Jikapun ada yang tahu bagaimana dia melakukannya, mereka merahasiakannya. Usaha Auror memburunya sia-sia. Mencari seekor tikus dengan hanya empat jari di kaki depan kiri sama saja dengan mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami.

Suara lemah penuh teror Pettigrew mengisi kesunyian. "Yang Mulia, masih ada sedikit jika Anda masih lapar."

Individu yang duduk di kursi membuka mulut. Namun suara yang dikeluarkannya bukan seperti milik manusia. Melainkan berupa lengkingan, dingin membekukan. "Tidak sekarang," desisnya. "Bawa aku mendekat, Wormtail."

Wormtail melakukan apa yang disuruhkan kepadanya: menggeser kursi lebih dekat ke perapian, lalu kembali berlutut.

"Dimana Nagini?" lelaki itu melengking, jengkel.

"Saya—saya tidak yakin, Yang Mulia," jawab Wormtail, gugup. "Saya rasa, dia pergi menjelajahi tempat ini. Bolehkah saya bertanya, berapa lama kita tinggal di sini?"

"Aku belum memutuskan," kata suara bernada tinggi itu. "Kita harus menunggu sampai Piala Dunia Quidditch usai. Setiap penyihir di Kemetrian Sihir terkutuk itu pasti mengamati pergerakan tidak biasa, teliti mengecek segala sesuatunya. Pasti begitu."

"Yang Mulia, haruskah Anda menggunakan Harry Potter?" Wormtail takut-takut bertanya. "Sekarang dia dilindungi dengan ketat di Hogwarts oleh si anjing dan si serigala itu sebagaimana walinya. Siapa saja mungkin akan lebih mudah…"

"Lebih mudah, memang, tetapi aku punya alasan tersendiri," lengkingan itu berkata tegas. "Kita harus menggunakan Harry Potter. Aku punya rencana yang pasti berhasil apapun bentuk perlindungan yang si tolol, Dumbledore, buat untuk anak itu. Ditambah sedikit keberanian darimu, Wormtail, semuanya akan berjalan mulus. Apa itu terlalu sulit bagi pengecut sepertimu?"

"Yang Mulia!" pekik Wormtail, panik. "Saya—saya yang membawakan Bertha Jorkins kepada Anda! Dia sangat berguna! Dia punya informasi—"

"—ya, dia memang berguna, tapi kau cuma beruntung. Jangan bohong di hadapanku. Kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan pada mereka yang suka berbohong. Informasi darinya sangat berharga, itu benar. Kau akan dapat hadiah, Wormtail. Ada sebuah tugas yang harus kaulakukan, tugas yang pengikutku yang lain akan dengan suka hati melaksanakannya, tapi aku tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Kalau waktunya tiba, kau akan sama berharganya dengan Bertha Jorkins."

Pettigrew gemetar ketakutan. "Anda… Anda akan membunuh saya?" dia bertanya dengan suara serak.

"Kenapa aku harus membunuhmu?" suara melengking itu melempar balik pertanyaan, licik. "Bertha dibunuh karena dia memang perlu dibunuh. Kita tidak ingin dia kembali ke Kementrian dan membeberkan apa yang baru dia saksikan, bukan? Atau aku yang harus mati dan _kau _diburu oleh Kementrian Sihir? Kita tidak bisa semata-mata memodifikasi ingatannya. Mantra Pengubah Memori gampang dipatahkan, yang justru akan merepotkan kita."

Hening. Pemilik suara melengking itu pasti tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, karena Pettigrew pun tak berkata apa-apa. Dia menunggu tuannya lagi yang bicara. "Sabarlah, Wormtail," kata lengkingan itu lagi. "Begitu pengikut setiaku sampai di Hogwarts, Harry Potter akan jadi milikku. Itulah yang akan terjadi." Terdengar desisan pelan. "Kurasa aku mendengar Nagini," katanya, lalu dia turut mengeluarkan desisan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seekor ular raksasa sepanjang hampir dua belas kaki memasuki ruangan, mendesis balik kepada lelaki bersuara melengking itu, yang balas mendesis lagi. Mereka berdua terlihat saling memahami satu sama lain. Seolah-olah si laki-laki bisa berbahasa ular. Pettigrew tidak bergerak. Jelas pemandangan si ular dan sang lelaki bercengkrama itu membuatnya tegang… yah, lebih tegang dari yang tadi-tadi.

"Menurut Nagini, ada seorang Muggle tua berdiri di ruang sebelah, mendengarkan pembicaraan kita," lelaki bersuara melengking itu berkata, selagi ularnya menggelung diri di karpet dekat kursi.

_LARILAH! Jangan sampai dia menemukanmu!_

Pettigrew melompat berdiri dan bergerak ke pintu dan mendorongnya terbuka, menampakkan seorang lelaki tua dengan tongkat berjalan, mendelik tegang ke arah Pettigrew. Kaki lelaki itu jelas tidak bisa digunakan untuk berjalan normal, maka tidak mungkin dia bisa lari. Pettigrew mencengkeram lengan lelaki itu dan menyeretnya masuk sehingga mereka berdua menghadapi punggung kursi.

"Seberapa banyak yang kaudengar, Muggle?" suara melengking itu bertanya.

"Kau memanggilku dengan apa?" lelaki tua itu balas bertanya dengan berani.

"Muggle, artinya kau bukan penyihir, jadi itu tidak penting," jawab suara melengking itu, tenang.

"Bicaramu ngawur," kata lelaki itu, tegas. "Aku mendengar cukup banyak untuk dilaporkan ke polisi. Kau membunuh seseorang dan berencana membunuh lagi! Kalau keluargaku tahu aku mati, mereka akan melapor juga ke polisi untuk mencariku."

"Kau tidak punya keluarga, Frank Bryce," sosok yang bersembunyi itu berkata. "Kau tinggal di sini. Seharusnya kau tahu untuk tidak berbohong kepada Lord Voldemort, _Muggle_. Putar kursiku, Wormtail, jadi aku bisa melihat siapa Muggle yang berani menantangku."

_TIDAK! Larilah selagi kau bisa! Dia akan membunuhmu!_

Pettigrew merintih, tapi melakukan seperti yang disuruh. Perlahan, dia memutar kursi sampai kursi itu menghadapi si lelaki tua, yang sekonyong-konyong menjatuhkan tongkat berjalannya dan menjerit. Voldemort mengangkat tongkat sihirnya, membidikkannya ke lelaki itu. Kata-kata digumamkan, diikuti secercah cahaya hijau meledak dari ujung tongkat sihir itu. Jeritannya langsung terhenti. Frank Bryce terpuruk ke lantai.

_JANGAN! KUMOHON, JANGAN!_

Mati.

Di kamarnya, di Hogwarts, Harry Potter akhirnya terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, tersengal-sengal, basah keringat dan bekas luka berbentuk sambaran kilatnya membara. Butuh beberapa saat baginya menyadari seseorang menahan tubuhnya. Dia membuka mata dan melihat sosok samar Sirius dan Remus. Dia memandang walinya dengan badan gemetaran. _Ini tidak terjadi_._ Ini tidak mungkin terjadi_.

Sirius dan Remus melepaskan pemuda itu. "Kau berteriak dalam tidurmu, Harry," kata Sirius, cemas. "Kami mencoba membangunkanmu sejak lima menit lalu. Kau mau menceritakan kepada kami apa mimpimu?"

Harry memejamkan mata, setetes air mata melelehi pipinya. Bagaimana dia harus mengatakannya pada mereka? _Kenapa aku harus menolak?_ "Tentang—tentang Voldemort," kata Harry, suara dan tubuhnya sama-sama bergetar. "dan Pettigrew. Voldemort membunuh perempuan bernama Bertha Jorkins setelah dia mengorek informasi darinya. Dia baru saja membunuh Muggle bernama Frank Bryce. Dia mengirim seseorang ke sini untuk menculikku—"

Sirius langsung merengkuh Harry ke pelukan, sementara Remus berlari meninggalkan kamar. "Tidak apa-apa, Prongslet," katanya, lembut, seraya mengayun Harry pelan-pelan agar dia tenang. "Itu hanya mimpi—"

"—tapi bekas lukaku sakit," potong Harry. Sakitnya sudah memudar, tapi masih tetap sakit. Sudah bertahun-tahun bekas lukanya tidak sesakit ini. "Bekas lukaku pernah sakit waktu Voldemort ada di Hogwarts, waktu aku kelas satu. Aku tahu dia tidak di sini, tapi kenapa bekas lukaku sakit sekali?"

Sirius terdiam, tetap memeluk anak walinya. Harry tidak menyukai keheningan itu. Sirius seperti selalu punya jawaban untuk segala sesuatu, sekalipun jawabannya hanya "mari kita tanyakan ke Moony". Bagi Harry, kedua pengasuhnya selalu punya jawaban. Harry membenamkan wajah ke dada ayah walinya dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia mendengar Remus kembali bersama seseorang.

"Sirius?" tanya Remus, lirih.

"Bekas lukanya sakit," kata Sirius, melihat Remus dari bahunya. Matanya memohon dalam diam kepada manusia serigala itu untuk meredam kecemasannya. "Tolong katakan padaku ini tidak seperti yang kupikirkan."

Sebuah tangan mendarat lembut di bahu Harry, membuatnya menengadah dan menemukan Profesor Dumbledore di sana, memandangnya penuh simpati. Mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat. Tak ada kata-kata selagi mereka saling pandang. Ketika Dumbledore mengalihkan perhatian, Harry kembali membenamkan diri di dada Sirius, ingin melupakan semua yang baru disaksikannya.

"Dumbledore?" panggil Remus. "Tadi itu bukan sekedar mimpi buruk, kan?"

"Saat ini, masih sulit untuk dipastikan," jawab Profesor Dumbledore. Nada riang tidak menyertai. "Aku tahu hal terakhir yang kau inginkan adalah menceritakan kepadaku apa yang barusan kausaksikan, Harry, tapi seandainya itu benar, kami harus tahu. Bisakah kau melakukannya untuk kami?"

Menceritakan ulang mimpi buruknya jelas bukan hal yang paling Harry inginkan, tapi bisakah dia menolak bujukan itu? Harry menarik diri dari pelukan ayah walinya, mendongak dan memandang Profesor Dumbledore dan mengangguk, lalu mulai memaparkan kesaksiannya. Remus mengambilkan kursi untuk Dumbledore dan dirinya sendiri, sedangkan Sirius duduk di tempat tidur, menghadap Harry. Baik Sirius maupun Remus sama-sama siap jika sewaktu-waktu Harry mengalami kesulitan, tapi rupanya tidak perlu.

Usai bercerita kepada ketiga penyihir itu seingatnya, Profesor Dumbledore berterima kasih kepada Harry dan memaksanya kembali tidur. Tentunya itu lebih mudah dikatakan daripada dilakukan. Harry masih terguncang dan akhirnya mendarat di sofa ruang rekreasi bersama Remus, yang mengaku tidak mengantuk sama sekali dan menyuruh Sirius kembali tidur.

Karena Harry mendadak mengantuk lagi begitu dia sampai ke sofa, Remus menyelimutinya dan menyuruhnya berbaring, berbantalkan pangkuan Remus. Di tengah menonton api yang hampir padam di perapian, Remus tak menyadari ketika Harry akhirnya terlelap. Satu yang dia tahu: Albus Dumbledore yakin mimpi Harry bukanlah mimpi buruk semata.

xxx

Kasak-kusuk pelan mengentaskan Harry dari tidurnya. Suara yang pertama terdengar seperti sirius, sedangkan yang kedua mirip sekali dengan suara Mrs Weasley. Belum ingin bangun, Harry mengerang dan berguling, menarik selimutnya ke kepala, menyebabkan seseorang di dekatnya tertawa. Kepalanya berbantalkan sesuatu yang kokoh, tetapi tidak keras, yang aneh baginya. Bantalnya biasanya lembut sekali.

Punggungnya diusap lembut, membuatnya semakin terbangun. Harry mengerang protes lagi, menggulung diri di bawah selimut. Untuk banyak alasan, dia mengantuk sekali seolah-olah tidak tidur semalaman. Kemudian Harry teringat mimpi buruknya, meskipun tidak sejelas semalam. Pokoknya tentang Voldemort dan Pettigrew. Hanya itu yang sanggup Harry ingat sekarang.

"Ayo, Harry," bujuk Remus. "Sudah waktunya bangun. Kau tidak mau sarapan?"

Harry menarik selimut dari kepalanya dan memandang sosok kabur Remus dengan mata mengantuk, lalu memejam lagi. "Ngantuk," gumamnya, seraya merapatkan selimut di sekitar tubuhnya. Biasanya, rayuan dengan makanan berhasil untuk Sirius. Tapi Harry bukan orang yang doyan makan banyak; efek samping dari tahun-tahun yang dia habiskan bersama keluarga Dursley, yang selalu membuat Sirius mengernyit. Menurut Sirius, Hedwig (burung hantu Harry) makan lebih banyak daripada Harry.

"Biarkan dia tidur, Moony," kata Sirius dari depan perapian. "Tidak semua orang bangun pagi-pagi buta sepertimu dan setelah semalam, dia berhak bangun kesiangan."

"Semalam?" tanya suara Mrs Weasley cepat. "Apa yang terjadi semalam?"

Sirius mendesah. Dia tahu Harry mungkin tidak ingin semua orang tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi tidak mungkin Mrs Weasley tidak terpancing. Barangkali, dia sama protektifnya kepada Harry seperti kedua _Marauder_. "Cuma mimpi buruk, Molly," katanya sambil lalu, nyengir. "Harry baik. Di usia tuanya, Remus lupa kalau remaja butuh tidur."

"Usia tua!" pekik Remus, lalu memandang perapian dan tersenyum. "Kami harus undur diri, Molly. Kami tak sabar menemuimu sekeluarga di Piala Dunia." Dia menyaksikan Mrs Weasley menahan senyum dan menghilang dengan _pop_. Remus lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Sirius, sembari menyelip dari kepala Harry dan berdiri. "Mr Moony memperingatkan Mr Padfoot, kalau dia tengah melangkah ke zona berbahaya. Bukan Mr Moony yang duduk melamun tak berguna selama dua belas tahun."

Mata Sirius memicing dan dia berdiri. "Mr Padfoot mengingatkan Mr Moony, bahwa selagi dia berkelana ke sepenjuru Prancis, Mr Padfoot berlatih agar bisa mengalahkan siapapun yang berani menantangnya," dia membalas. "Apa kau menantang, Mr Moony?"

Remus maju selangkah. "Oh, aku menantang, Mr Padfoot," katanya, tegas. "Tongkat sihir?"

"Baiklah," kata Sirius, maju selangkah dan mencabut tongkat sihirnya dan memutar-mutarnya dengan jari. "Kalau aku menang, Harry boleh tidur selama dia mau hari ini dan setiap hari sepanjang musim panas."

"_Andai _kau menang, Padfoot, dan itu terlalu berandai-andai," Remus mengoreksi. "Kalau aku menang, kau harus bicara _tentang itu _dengan Harry. Setuju?"

Sirius cemberut. Itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Sirius lakukan dan Remus tahu itu. Hanya remus yang menganggap _itu _percakapan, setidaknya itu pendapat Sirius. "Wah, itu kejam, Moony," katanya, "tapi aku setuju."

Tanpa kata, Sirius dan Remus meninggalkan ruang untuk berduel. Tahu betul dia tak akan bisa tidur lagi, Harry menyingkapkan selimut dan beranjak ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju. Dia belajar cepat untuk tahu ada masa-masa dimana Sirius dan Remus harus menikmati kembali masa muda mereka tanpanya, demi menyadari betapa ada banyak hal yang telah berubah. Itu sebabnya Harry selalu menanyai pengasuhnya apakah mereka bahagia, tanpa harus memikirkannya.

Usai berganti pakaian dan membersihkan diri, Harry meninggalkan 'Markas _Marauder'_—sebagaimana Sirius menamakannya—dan menyusuri selasar sampai dia menemukan jendela dimana dia bisa menonton para pengasuhnya. Keduanya di tengah halaman, berduel dan tertawa. Harry tersenyum pada pemandangan itu. Senang melihat mereka tampak rileks seperti orang-orang biasa.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan, Harry?" suara riang Profesor Dumbledore bertanya dari belakangnya.

Harry berputar dan melihat Dumbledore tersenyum kepadanya, dan mengedikkan bahu seraya kembali memandangi pengasuhnya. "Mereka bahagia," katanya, lirih. "Kalau tidak ada aku, mereka akan bahagia terus seperti ini."

Dumbledore melangkah mendekat ke sisi kiri Harry. "Mungkin," katanya, sambil termenung. "Pernahkah kau berpikir kalau kau adalah alasan mereka bahagia? Remus Lupin adalah seorang yang susah didekati dan senantiasa waspada sebelum kau memasuki kehidupannya untuk kedua kalinya. Dalam beberapa minggu saja, dinding yang dia bangun untuk mengurung dirinya itu runtuh. _Kau _yang menyebabkannya, Harry. Dia membutuhkanmu, seperti kau membutuhkannya." Dumbledore terdiam beberapa saat, lalu melanjutkan. "Sirius Black, di lain pihak, selalu bertingkah mengikuti perasaannya. Dia memburu Peter, meloloskan diri dari Azkaban dan menyelamatkanmu dari pamanmu. Sirius yang aku tahu sekarang tampak lebih mawas diri karena dirimu. Dia berpikir sebelum bertindak karena dia harus mempertaruhkan seseorang selain dirinya. Semua yang dia lakukan sekarang akan mempengaruhimu, karena dia bertanggung jawab atasmu."

Harry mengembuskan napas panjang dan berbalik, membiarkan punggungnya menghadap halaman. "Itu maksudku," katanya, frustrasi. "Dia harus memikirkan aku. Aku—aku cuma ingin mereka bahagia." Pandangannya jatuh ke lantai, selagi dia mengusap lehernya dengan gugup. "Mereka tidak seharusnya mengkhawatirkan aku karena mimpi buruk… aku… aku hanya merasa aku memanfaatkan keberadaan mereka," papar Harry. "Mereka menempuh banyak hal demi aku—"

"Begitukah?" tanya Profesor Dumbledore. "Harry, mereka melakukan apa yang setiap orangtua lakukan. Merawatmu. Paman dan bibimu salah mengasuhmu dan aku, penyesalanku mendalam. Itu bukan cara membesarkan seorang anak yang benar. Melainkan, seperti yang orangtua asuhmu lakukan. Butuh waktu untuk membiasakan diri, Harry. Sudahkah kau bicara dengan Sirius dan Remus tentang ini?"

Harry mengangguk. "Mereka mengira aku gila," jawabnya, pelan.

Profesor Dumbledore tertawa. "Aku meragukan itu," katanya, riang. "Mereka mungkin tidak mengerti kalau yang kaurasakan saat ini normal-normal saja bagi anak yang memahami apa yang kaualami. Kau tumbuh besar dengan meyakini bahwa keberadaanmu tidak penting. Jadi, sah-sah saja kalau kau mengutamakan perasaan Sirius dan Remus. Biar saja mereka menjadi dewasa, Harry. Biarkan _mereka_ mengusung tanggung jawab. Biarkan dirimu menikmati usiamu… dengan batasan, tentu saja. Aku yakinkan, para pengajar pasti bisa hidup damai tanpa kenakalan ayah walimu, tapi sedikit candaan tidaklah buruk."

"Akan kuberitahu Sirius," kata Harry. Dia tahu Dumbledore benar tentang masa kecilnya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa hidup normal seperti layaknya pemuda empat belas tahun kalau hidupnya yang sekaranglah yang normal? Memang inilah dia.

Mendekati jam makan siang, Sirius muncul dengan riang diikuti Remus yang merengut menemukan Harry di perpustakaan. Harry tidak perlu bertanya siapa yang menang. Dia cuma mendengarkan Sirius menyerocos tentang Piala Dunia Quidditch yang akan mereka hadiri besok. Ternyata, Sirius mendapat kursi premium dari Kementrian atas upaya meminta maaf karena telah memenjarakannya selama dua belas tahun. Sirius menerima tiga tiket dan bertanya siapa saja yang akan duduk di sekitar mereka. Ternyata, mereka akan duduk bersama keluarga Weasley, keluarga Malfoy dan beberapa orang dari negara lain.

Di pertandingan besok, Bulgaria akan melawan Irlandia. Dan menurut Sirius, Bulgaria punya Seeker hebat bernama Viktor Krum. Memahami nada yang Sirius gunakan, Harry tahu apa yang Sirius coba sampaikan: Harry bisa belajar banyak dari Krum untuk pertandingan Quidditch-nya di masa mendatang. Semua pemain di kedua tim akan bermain di atas _Firebolt _seperti milik Harry (yang adalah hadiah Natal dari Sirius). Jadi, Harry yakin permainannya bakal bertempo cepat.

xxx

Keesokan harinya, mereka berangkat subuh-subuh, berpakaian seperti Muggle karena akan menggunakan _Portkey_—salah satu alat transportasi yang cenderung membuat Harry mual karena tarikan magis di balik pusarnya. Meskipun masih subuh, mata Harry terbuka lebar. Dia terlalu bersemangat untuk tidur cukup semalam dan yakin dia bakal membayarnya nanti. Siapa _sih _yang bisa tidur di malam sebelum Piala Dunia Quidditch?

Mereka tiba persis di batas terluar sekumpulan tenda dan melemparkan _Portkey_ mereka ke sebuah kotak besar tempat _Portkey-Portkey _lainnya disimpan. Dengan tangan Sirius dan Remus di bahunya, Harry membiarkan mereka menggiringnya kemanapun arah yang harus mereka tempuh. Tak satupun bicara, membuat Harry semakin tegang saja. Keduanya hanya diam seperti itu kalau sedang dalam mode protektif. Rasanya hampir seperti mereka siap sewaktu-waktu menghadapi apapun bahaya menghadang dan membawa Harry pergi dari sana—konyol sekali. Siapa yang akan menyerangnya di tempat yang dipenuhi orang sebanyak ini?

Di tengah perjalanan, Harry melihat orang-orang berhenti beraktivitas untuk menonton apapun yang Harry dan kedua orangtua asuhnya lakukan, lalu berkasak-kusuk satu sama lain. Sekali waktu, Harry mendengar mereka menggumam, "Sirius Black!" atau "lihat! Itu Harry Potter!" yang membuat Harry menggeram kesal. Kenapa semua orang harus kasar seperti itu? Harry merasakan genggaman Sirius mengencang, dan seketika tahu itu pula yang dirasakan Sirius sekarang.

Mereka sampai di tepi hutan, di puncak bukit, dan menemukan sekelompok orang berambut merah mengerubuti api yang baru saja menyala di depan sepasang tenda kecil nan usang. Harry nyengir lebar. Dia bisa membedakan mana Mrs Weasley dan mana si kembar—Fred dan George, yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda sobat karibnya, Ron dan Hermione, atau Weasley termuda, Ginny.

Remus mencondongkan badan dan berbisik, "Ingat apa yang kita sepakati, Harry. Aku tahu kita bisa mempercayai Weasley sekeluarga, tapi ada terlalu banyak orang lain yang bisa menguping. Kalau ada yang tahu dimana Anak yang Bertahan Hidup tinggal sekarang dan apa yang dilakukannya, mereka mungkin minta perlakuan yang sama untuk anak-anak mereka."

Harry memberi anggukan sebagai respon. Dia tahu, ada sejumlah situasi spesial yang mengizinkannya tinggal di Hogwarts musim panas ini. Dia juga tahu siapa yang harus diberitahu situasi-situasi spesial itu. Apapun alasan Dumbledore meminta bantuan Sirius dan Remus, Harry tidak akan membocorkannya. Dia harus membuktikan kalau dia bisa dipercaya.

Fred dan George adalah yang pertama menyadari kehadiran mereka. "Hei, Harry!" seru Fred, seraya buru-buru berdiri bersama kembarannya. "Hei, Profesor Lupin!" Keduanya lalu memandang Sirius dengan gugup, seolah-olah tidak tahu harus berkata apa… herannya.

Harry kaget mendengar Fred dan George masih menyapa Remus dengan 'Profesor Lupin'. Tidakkah mereka tahu kalau Remus sudah mengundurkan diri dari Hogwarts? Menyadari raut penasaran si kembar ke arah Sirius, Harry memutuskan menjadi mediator. Hal terakhir yang dia inginkan adalah adanya ketegangan di antara keluarganya dan keluarga Weasley. "Fred, George, kalian belum pernah bertemu ayah waliku, kan," kata Harry, ceria. "Sirius Black."

Sirius mengangguk kepada keduanya, lalu mengerling Mr Weasley yang lalu berdiri dan bergabung dengan anak-anaknya. Mr Weasley sedikit lebih tinggi dari Sirius dan memiliki rambut semerah istri dan anak-anaknya: ciri Weasley yang sangat khas, membuatnya gampang ditemukan di tengah keramaian. "Arthur," sapa Sirius dengan senyuman. "Kelihatannya ada anak-anakmu yang tidak kelihatan."

Arthur balas tersenyum. "Ron, Hermione dan Ginny sedang mengambil air," katanya, riang. "Mereka akan kembali sebentar lagi. Jadi, apa kalian akan bermalam di sini atau pulang setelah pertandingan?"

Remus mendorong pelan Harry agar bergabung dengan Fred dan George. "Bagaimana kalau kalian bertiga mencari sisa anggota keluarga kalian?" usulnya. "Kuberi waktu sepuluh menit sebelum kami menyusul."

Tahu sebaiknya tidak memprotes, Harry mengangguk, lalu pergi bersama si kembar. Begitu mereka di luar jangkauan telinga orangtua, George melangkah mendahului Harry, mencegah jalurnya. "Baiklah, saudara angkat," katanya dengan raut curiga. "Kami ingin tahu semua detil tentang Sirius Black. Jangan lewatkan satupun."

Harry langsung tegang. Apa yang ingin mereka ketahui? Apa mereka pikir Sirius akan sama buruknya dengan keluarga Dursley? Apa mereka benar-benar berpikir kalau Sirius akan menyakitinya? "Ng—apa maksudmu?" tanya Harry. "Aku suka Sirius dan Remus. Sirius ayah waliku dan Remus sudah seperti paman bagiku… paman yang hebat. Mereka tidak mungkin—"

"_Whoa_, Harry," potong Fred, seraya meluncur ke sisi George. "Bukan itu maksud kami. Kami berdua tahu Profesor Lupin tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Dan dari yang Ron ceritakan pada kami, Mr Black sama protektifnya atau bahkan lebih parah. Kami cuma ingin tahu. Dia, kan, dipenjara di Azkaban selama dua belas tahun. Bagaimana caranya mempertahankan kewarasan dari para Dementor di sana?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. Dia tidak yakin dialah orang yang pantas membicarakan masa lalu Sirius seperti ini. "Sirius jarang membicarakannya," katanya, jujur. _Memangnya siapa yang mau_? "Sirius menyenangkan sekali. Berkali-kali dia membujukku mengerjai Snape—"

"Apa?" Fred terbelalak.

"Mengerjai?" tanya George, lalu nyengir dan mengerling kembarannya. "Hari ini bisa jadi hari yang menarik, Forge. Petunjuk dari satu-satunya orang yang berhasil melarikan diri dari Azkaban bisa jadi sangat berharga."

Fred mengembalikan cengirannya. "Setuju," katanya, lalu menoleh kepada Harry, tersenyum cerah. "Kau sudah sangat membantu, Harry."

"Harry!"

Harry melihat Ron, Hermione dan Ginny di balik Fred dan George, masing-masing membawa ceret dan beberapa cangkir air. Dia menahan desah lega. Dia tahu si kembar bermaksud baik, tapi dia tidak suka disudutkan dan diinterogasi, terutama kalau pertanyaannya tidak semestinya dia jawab. Dia tidak ingin berbohong, tapi dia tak punya banyak pilihan.

"Kau datang!" kata Ron, senang, sambil mencoba berjalan tanpa menumpahkan air. "Kau tak akan percaya siapa saja yang kami temui. Apa apinya sudah menyala?"

"Setelah Dad selesai mengagumi korek api," jawab George, lalu menerawang jauh ke lokasi kemah mereka. "Yuk. Profesor Lupin akan mencari kita kalau kita tidak cepat kembali."

"Profesor Lupin di sini?" tanya Hermione, bersemangat. "Mungkin kita bisa minta catatan untuk kelas."

Harry gelisah. "Ng—kupikir kalian tahu," mulainya, gugup. "Remus mundur setelah semua tahu tentang sisi lain dirinya. Dia sudah bukan guru lagi."

Hermione menatap Harry, terbelalak. Jelas dia belum dengar kabar ini. "Dia apa?" tanyanya, syok. "Harry, dia guru terhebat yang pernah kita punya! Bagaimana bisa dia mengundurkan diri? Siapa peduli kalau dia manusia serigala. Toh dia tidak akan menyakiti kita semua!"

Harry mengucek mata di balik kacamatanya sambil meniti kembali perjalanan ke kemah keluarga Weasley. Ini bakal menarik. Hermione adalah Kelahiran Muggle, sehingga dia tidak dibesarkan penyihir. Remus pernah menjelaskan banyak ketika Harry menyingkap jati dirinya. Kebanyakan orang melihat manusia serigala semata-mata sebagai makhluk sihir kegelapan yang lebih akan membunuhmu daripada mengamatimu. Remus itu cinta damai. Dia tak akan menyakiti siapapun.

Bertambah tiga lagi orang berambut merah ketika mereka sampai di tenda. Percy, yang dua tahun lebih tua dari Fred dan George, baru saja lulus dari Hogwarts, tampaknya lebih berotak daripada kelima adiknya. Dia pernah menjadi Prefect dan Ketua Murid, yang membuat malu adik-adiknya. Mereka menganggap Percy terlalu mengekang dirinya sendiri.

Yang berdiri di kiri Percy adalah seorang berambut merah yang perawakannya seperti si kembar: pendek dan gemuk, tidak seperti Percy dan Ron yang tinggi dan ceking. Wajahnya dipenuhi bintik-bintik yang bisa saja dikira bekas sengatan matahari. Lengannya berotot, salah satunya memiliki bekas terbakar yang agak berkilauan. Si rambut merah yang berdiri di sampingnya lagi lebih tinggi dengan rambut panjang dikuncir ekor kuda. Telinganya dintindik dengan gigi taring dan terlihat seolah baru saja pulang dari menonton konser _rock_; di luar sangkaan Harry tentang anak-anak keluarga Weasley.

"Kalian kembali!" seru Mr Weasley, lalu mengisyaratkan pada Harry untuk mendekat. Mr Weasley meletakkan tangan di bahu Harry dan menghadapkannya ke tiga pemuda berambut merah itu. "Harry, aku yakin kau belum pernah bertemu Charlie," dia memposisikan Harry di hadapan si rambut merah yang di tengah, "putra keduaku dan Bill, putra sulungku. Charlie bekerja di Rumania dan Bill di Mesir."

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian," kata Harry, sopan. "Ron bercerita tentang kalian berdua sepanjang waktu."

Bill dan Charlie tersenyum. "Begitukah?" tanya Bill, terkejut. "Kami juga dengar banyak hal tentangmu. Sebenarnya, Ron cuma tidak bisa tutup mulut. Kurasa aku tahu lebih banyak tentangmu daripada dirimu sendiri."

Harry tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Dia tahu Bill cuma bercanda, tapi mengesalkan memang, karena sejak dia memasuki dunia sihir, semua orang sepertinya tahu banyak hal tentang hidupnya daripada dirinya. Remus dan Sirius membantunya mengenal orangtuanya dan masa-masa yang mereka habiskan. Tapi tetap saja. Kenapa semua orang mengira hidupnya adalah urusan mereka?

Hal berikutnya yang dia tahu, Sirius meraih dan menariknya menjauh dari keluarga Weasley. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Harry untuk menyadari ada sosok-sosok baru datang menemui Mr Weasley. Yang memimpin mereka adalah yang paling mencolok, dengan jubah Quidditch kuning strip hitam. Hidungnya seperti habis dihantam Bludger, setidaknya sekali. Rambutnya pirang pendek, matanya biru.

"Halo, Arthur!" kata lelaki itu dengan senyuman. "Hari yang luar biasa! Cuacanya cerah dan orang-orang yang datang… tidak bisa dipercaya."

"Ludo!" kata Arthur, senang. "Sosok di setiap waktu!" dia menebar pandangan ke anak-anaknya. "Anak-anak, Ludo Bagman sudah membantu mendapatkan tiket untuk kita." Dia mengembalikan pandangannya ke Bagman. "Putraku: Percy, Charlie, Bill, George, Fred dan Ron; putriku: Ginny; teman-teman Ron: Hermione Granger dan Harry Potter. Yang menemani Harry adalah orangtua asuhnya: Remus Lupin dan Sirius Black."

Bagman membeliak ketika nama Harry disebutkan, lalu cepat-cepat mengintip bekas luka di dahinya. Dia lalu memandang Sirius dan Remus, yang balas memandangnya seolah menantang kalau dia berani menatap anak asuh mereka lebih lama lagi. "Sirius Black," kata Bagman, gelisah. "Kisahmu hampir selegendaris anak asuhmu. _Bagaimana _kau bisa kabur dari Azkaban?"

Sirius merangkul pundak Harry. Harry sudah mendengar kisah utuhnya, bahwa sirius menggunakan wujud Animagus-nya untuk melarikan diri. Sepertinya, Dementor tidak berpengaruh sama sekali jika seseorang tinggal di wujud hewannya. "Kalau kau tahu, Bagman, semua orang juga akan tahu," kata Sirius, tenang. "Kurasa, kita tidak ingin _semua _mengetahui rahasia kecil itu, kan?"

"Sudah, sudah, Sirius," Remus memperingatkan. "Aku yakin Ludo tidak bermaksud apa-apa."

"Memang tidak," ujar Bagman cepat, lalu mengembalikan atensinya kepada Mr Weasley. "Ramai sekali di tendamu, Arthur. Kami akan berjumpa lagi denganmu nanti. Selamat tinggal." Bagman pergi secepat dia bisa tanpa menimbulkan kesan dia melarikan diri.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang penyihir muncul di dekat api mereka dengan bunyi _tak_. Lelaki itu berpakaian remi dengan dasi, memiliki rambut hitam pendek dan lurus, dan kumis tipis seperti sabut sikat gigi. Sirius mengencangkan pegangannya pada Harry, seraya menggeram diam-diam kepada lelaki itu. Harry hanya menonton lelaki itu melotot ke arah Sirius, seraya berjalan melewati mereka, seolah terburu-buru.

"Sirius," Remus memperingatkannya lagi. "Ingat dia berada di pihak kita. Apapun yang Crouch lakukan kepadamu dulu sudah berlalu. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan."

"Ee… apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Percy, ragu-ragu.

"Dia menjebloskanku ke Azkaban tanpa persidangan," kata Sirius, kesal. "Baginya, aku tidak penting. Jadi, hak-hakku pun tidak penting."

Remus meletakkan tangan di bahu sahabatnya, sekali lagi menawarkan diri sebagai suara rasionalitas. "Tapi kau terbukti tidak bersalah, Sirius," katanya, tenang. "Hari ini tidak sebaiknya kau tenggelam di kesalahan masa lalu. Biarlah anak-anak bersenang-senang. Piala Dunia tidak diadakan setiap hari."

Sirius mendesah, frustrasi. Tentu saja Remus benar. Melepaskan Harry dari rangkulannya, Sirius menghadapkan Harry kepadanya. "Maafkan aku, _kiddo_," katanya, sepenuh hati. "Luka lama memang susah disembuhkan."

Harry mengangguk, seraya memeluk Sirius. Kalau ada yang paham tentang luka lama, mereka adalah Harry dan Remus. Mungkin itulah sebabnya ketiganya cepat sekali akrab. Mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain, lebih dari siapapun. "Tak apa," kata Harry, pelan. "Aku mengerti."


	3. Piala Dunia

**Bab 3 **_**Piala Dunia**_

Hari berlangsung lambat. Tampaknya, Percy agak terobsesi dengan Mr Crouch (bosnya), sehingga kabar mengenai apa yang telah bosnya itu lakukan kepada Sirius sedikit menggetarkan pengawai-pegawai Kementrian. Menurut Percy, Mr Crouch tak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Ron, Fred, dan George hanya dapat memutar mata. Mereka sudah bosan mendengar ini itu tentang Mr Crouch sepanjang hidup mereka.

Seiring hari bergerak maju, rombongan besar itu terbagi dua. Mr Weasley, Bill, Charlie, dan Percy duduk bersama Remus dan Sirius, berkasak-kusuk sendiri; sementara mereka yang masih menghadiri Hogwarts berpetualang, menelusuri sales demi sales yang menjualbelikan sejumlah barang. Ron membeli miniatur Viktor Krum, kemudian kecewa saat Harry menemukan seorang sales menjual teropong yang dilengkapi dengan tombol-tombol. Mereka menyebutnya Omniocular, yang dapat memainkan kembali apa yang telah mereka lihat dalam gerakan lambat; dihargai sepuluh Galleon. Harry membeli tiga pasang Omniocular, sementara Hermione membeli jadwal pertandingan.

Sebelum mereka lupa waktu, mereka kembali kepada Fred, George, dan Ginny, kemudian kembali menemui para "orang dewasa" yang telah menunggu. Mr Weasley memimpin mereka, juga Sirius dan Remus, mengikuti arus keramaian. Harry mencoba menelan setiap detil pemandangan di sekitarnya tanpa ketinggalan rombongan. Dia belum pernah melihat semua ini sebelumnya. Mereka memasuki hutan hingga duapuluh menit lamanya, sampai mereka mencapai daerah terbuka dimana telah didirikan sebuah stadium. Dinding berlapis emas menyelubungi lapangan superbesar; hanyalah satu-satunya yang terlihat oleh Harry.

"Di dalamnya terdapat seratus ribu kursi," Sirius berbisik di telinga Harry. "Katupkan mulutmu, Harry. Tunggulah sampai kita sampai ke dalam.

Mulut Harry mengatup saat dia mendongak kepada Sirius dan tersenyum. Mereka berdua tahu bahwa semua ini baru bagi Harry. Keluarga Dursley tak pernah mengajak Harry bepergian kemanapun, sehingga Sirius dan Remus mengambil alih tanggung jawab itu. Mereka berdua tidak menyinggung hal itu kepada Harry, karena mereka sudah tahu persis respon Harry. Harry akan bersikeras bahwa mereka berdua tidak perlu melakukan sesuatu apapun; namun melihat senyum yang menghias wajah Harry, cukuplah bagi Sirius dan Remus bahwa hal inilah yang Harry butuhkan.

Suara Mr Weasley mengentaskan ketiganya dari lamunan. "Mantra Penolak Muggle dipasang di setiap incinya," dia menginformasikan kepada anak-anak yang terpukau itu. "Kapanpun Muggle mendekat, mereka akan seketika teringat janji penting, lalu pergi."

Mereka mencapai pintu masuk terdekat yang telah dikerumuni orang-orang yang berteriak-teriak. Mr Weasley menyerahkan sejumlah tiket kepada seorang penyihir wanita, yang menginstruksikan kepada keluarga Weasley dan Hermione untuk memasuki _Box_ Utama. Setelah itu, Sirius menyerahkan tiket-tiketnya dan diinstruksikan untuk mengikuti keluarga Weasley. Mereka mendaki tangga sampai ke panggung tribun teratas dan menuju kotak kecil yang berada di luar sisi tengah lapangan.

Terdapat dua baris kursi di sana. Harry seketika ditarik Ron menuju baris terdepan. Memandang ke bawah, Harry tak dapat mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Penyihir-penyihir pria maupun wanita tak terhitung jumlahnya sedang mencari-cari tempat duduk mereka masing-masing, di sekitar lapangan yang berbentuk _oval _itu. Terdapat tiga tiang gol terbuat dari emas di masing-masing sisi stadium, lima puluh kaki tingginya. Tepat di seberang tempat duduknya ialah sebuah papan hitam luar biasa besar dengan tulisan emas muncul dan menghilang secara magis. Sebuah cahaya keemasan yang aneh seolah-olah menyelimuti segalanya, semakin terang dan semakin terang. Cahaya itu dengan cepat menguasai pandangannya, membutakannya.

Harry pun roboh.

Sirius dan Remus bergegas menghampiri kedua sisi Harry, sementara Mr Weasley menarik mundur Ron dan Hermione. Bill menarik Ginny sementara Charlie dan Percy mencegah si kembar terus melaju. Keheningan mengisi _box_ itu. Remus menahan tubuh Harry, melepaskan kacamatanya dan membuka sedikit salah satu kelopak mata Harry yang terpejam. Dia hanya dapat terpekik tertahan saat menyaksikan apa yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Mata Harry berpendar luar biasa terang. Dia membuka kelopak mata Harry yang satunya dan menemukan hal yang sama. Remus mengerling Sirius, yang mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk ikut menyaksikan.

Sirius hanya dapat terpana. "Itu tidak normal," dia menggumam. "Pernahkah hal ini terjadi sebelumnya, Remus?"

Remus menggeleng, seraya membiarkan kelopak mata Harry kembali terpejam. Dia menyentuh dahi Harry untuk mencari tanda-tanda demam. "Harry," dia mengguncangnya, pelan. "Harry, bangunlah."

Tidak terdapat tanggapan. Sebuah tangan berukuran sangat kecil menyentuh lengan Remus, membuatnya mendongak dan mendapat sesosok Peri-Rumah sedang menatapnya. Peri-Rumah itu mengenakan handuk teh yang membungkusnya seperti toga. Makhluk itu terlihat sangat ketakutan. "Mr Penyihir Muda membutuhkan pelindung bagi penglihatannya," Peri itu mencicit. "Dia melihat terlalu banyak sihir di sekitar kita. Terlalu banyak bagi Mr Penyihir Muda."

Remus seketika mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengetukkannya pada kacamata Harry, yang langsung berubah menjadi kacamata hitam. Dia memakaikannya dengan lembut kepada Harry, kemudian mendongak kepada si Peri Rumah dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih," dia berkata dengan lembut. "Bolehkah kami mengetahui namamu dan nama tuanmu, sehingga kami dapat berterima kasih kepada kalian?"

Peri Rumah itu tersipu mendapati pernyataan itu. "Nama saya Winki, _Sir_. Mr Penyihir, _Sir_," kata Peri itu. "Tuan saya adalah Mr Crouch. Saya menunggui tempat duduk Tuan. Dia adalah penyihir yang sangat sibuk, tuan saya itu. Winky Peri Rumah yang baik."

"Kau memang Peri Rumah yang baik," kata Remus, tersenyum. "Lain waktu aku bertemu dengan tuanmu, aku akan memberitahukan ini kepadanya. Terima kasih lagi, Winky."

Winky menundukkan kepala dan segera mundur kembali ke kursinya. Suara erangan Harry menarik perhatian mereka semua kembali kepada remaja yang tadi tak sadarkan diri itu. Saat Harry membuka mata, dia terkejut mendapati ruangan tempatnya berada terlihat jauh lebih gelap daripada sebelumnya dan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Di luar garis kacamatanya, masih tampak cahaya keemasan berpendar-pendar. Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk melepaskan kacamatanya, tapi Remus mencegahnya.

"Pakai saja, Harry," gumam Remus. "Kau akan terbantu, untuk saat ini. Apa kau bisa duduk?"

Harry mengangguk dan duduk dengan bantuan Sirius dan Remus. Dia memandang berkeliling dan mendapati semua orang memandanginya. Harry mengerang dan memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. _Tidak mungkinkah hari berjalan tanpa masalah?_ Dia merasakan dirinya diangkat ke kursi dan mendongak, mendapati raut cemas ayah walinya. Sakit kepalanya perlahan mereda, namun belum dapat benar-benar dia abaikan.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Harry?" tanya Sirius, berusaha keras menenangkan diri. "Akankah kau baik-baik saja selama pertandingan?"

Harry mengangguk lagi. "Aku tak apa-apa," dia berkata, sambil memaksakan diri tersenyum. Dia tahu Sirius telah sangat menunggu-nunggu kesempatan ini dan dia tidak berniat merusak kesempatan ini demi ayah walinya. "Hanya sakit kepala ringan. Tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

Sirius memandang Harry lekat-lekat sesaat, seolah-olah dia berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri apakah dia dapat mempercayai kata-kata remaja atau tidak. "Kau yakin?" dia bertanya, kemudian menegakkan punggung saat Harry mengangguk. "Baiklah, tetapi kalau kau merasa tidak sehat, aku ingin kau memberitahuku; tak peduli seringan apapun rasa sakitnya. Setuju?"

"Setuju," Harry berkata, dengan senyuman tulus. Tentu, dia tidak berniat mengatakan apa-apa kalau-kalau hal itu memang terjadi, tetapi Sirius dan Remus tidak perlu mengetahui niatnya itu.

Ketegangan di sekitarnya seakan terangkat saat itu juga. Hermione duduk di kiri Harry, sementara Ron di kanan Harry. Sirius dan Remus duduk di belakang Harry, sementara keluarga Weasley sisanya duduk mengitari mereka. Fred, George, dan Ginny berada di bangku paling depan, sementara Bill, Charlie, Percy, dan Mr Weasley di belakang mereka. Ron langsung mengeluarkan Omniocular-nya dan mulai menelusuri para penonton dengannya. Hermione mengecek jadwal pertandingan, tapi Harry bersumpah, dia mendapati Hermione mengawasiya. Dia menganggap Hermione hanya mencemaskannya, dan Harry berusaha tidak terpengaruh.

"Hei!" Hermione berseru. "Kita berkesempatan untuk menonton pertunjukan maskot masing-masing tim. Pasti seru."

"Memang seru," kata Mr Weasley. "Makhluk-makhluk sihir yang mewakili masing-masing negara akan didatangkan; bukan pemandangan yang dapat kalian saksikan setiap hari."

Selama setengah jam berikutnya, _box _utama perlahan-lahan semakin penuh. Mr Weasley berjabat tangan dengan sebagian besar dari mereka; Percy di sisinya. Saat Mentri Sihir, Cornelius Fudge, hadir, dia sekonyong-konyong mengabaikan Percy, dan langsung menghampiri Harry yang dia perlakukan seolah-olah dia adalah orangtuanya yang penuh kasih sayang. Harry harus menahan diri dari berkomentar atau bertindak yang tidak-tidak kepada seseorang yang pernah mengirimkan ayah walinya kepada Dementor, tetapi sulit sekali. Fudge jelas-jelas mencoba menunjukkan kedekatannya dengan Anak yang Bertahan Hidup kepada semua orang di dalam _box _itu.

Remus tampak jelas menjaga agar Sirius tetap di kursinya sepanjang waktu, meskipun keduanya tampak seperti tinggal sedetik sebelum menghajar Mentri Sihir. Mereka tidak suka saat Harry digunakan sebagai semacam alat penarik perhatian publik dan mereka tahu, Harry juga sama tidak sukanya diperlakukan demikian.

Mentri Sihir melanjutkan aksinya, dan sekarang berbincang-bincang dengan suara keras kepada Mentri Sihir Bulgaria, meskipun lelaki itu sepertinya sama sekali tidak memahami bahasa Inggris. Jengkel bukan kepalang, Remus berdiri dan mulai berbicara kepada lelaki Bulgaria itu seolah-seolah dia dilahirkan oleh ibu yang juga berbahasa Bulgaria. Lelaki Bulgaria itu tersenyum kepada Remus dan mulai menanggapiya. Dalam sekejap saja, mereka berdua tertawa bersama, sampai-sampai Fudge jijik karenanya.

Lelaki Bulgaria itu menjabat tangan Remus, kemudian duduk di kursi masing-masing. Remus seketika sadar dia telah menjadi perhatian anggota rombongannya. "Apa?" dia bertanya dengan polos, dan itulah yang para Weasley butuhkan untuk berpaling. Sirius dan Harry mengulum senyuman. Mereka tahu Remus sengaja melakukannya untuk menyadarkan Fudge atas kelakuannya. Memang menakjubkan bagaimana efektifnya metode yang Remus gunakan.

Keluarga Malfoy adalah yang berikutnya muncul. Sirius dan Remus menjaga perhatian mereka kepada stadium, dan tanpa kata, memerintahkan Harry agar melakukan hal yang sama. Harry senang-senang saja mematuhi mereka. Lucius Malfoy dan putranya, Draco, tampaknya memang berjiwa iblis. Draco Malfoy dan Harry adalah rival, karena Draco telah mengejek keluarga Ron pada perjalanan pertama mereka ke Hogwarts. Harry tak akan pernah dapat berteman dengan seorang _bully _sepertinya.

Fudge dan Mr Malfoy mengobrol sejenak, seolah-olah keduanya teman lama, yang membuat perut Harry melilit. Dia merasakan tangan seseorang mendarat di bahunya, dan pahamlah dia bahwa Sirius tengah memberinya dukungan yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidaklah sendirian. Harry mengabaikan isi percakapan mereka dan menyerahkan Omniocular-nya kepada Sirius. Dia _toh _tidak dapat menonton menggunakan Omniocular karena dia harus mengenakan kacamata hitam.

"Segerombolan idiot-idiot licik mereka itu," gumam Ron.

Sebelum Harry mengetahui apa yang terjadi, suara Bagman membahana di seantero stadium yang kini telah penuh. Untungnya pada saat itu, sakit kepalanya telah reda; jika belum, gema teriakan orang-orang di sekelilingnya hanya akan mempeparah peningnya. "Selamat datang, bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu, pada Piala Dunia Quidditch yang ke 422!" Bagman mengumumkan. "Tanpa menunda-nunda lagi... inilah Maskot Tim Bulgaria!"

Pada papan hitam, sekarang tertulis BULGARIA: 0, IRLANDIA: 0, tetapi tak ada yang menonton papan. Semuanya mengamati seratus wanita cantik melayang menuju lapangan. Sekonyong-konyong, ada tangan yang menutupi kacamata Harry. Harry baru akan memprotes ketika suara ayah walinya bergumam di telinga kirinya. "Percayalah," kata Sirius. "Kau tak ingin membuat dirimu terlihat tolol karena menonton _Veela_. Tutup telingamu, Harry."

Harry menurut dan menutup telinganya berikut memejamkan matanya. Dia menunggu hingga sesuatu menyentuh bahunya, memberitahunya bahwa dia sudah boleh membuka mata lagi. Terdengar teriakan-teriakan memprotes dari bangku penonton. Para Veelasekarang berbaris di salah satu sisi lapangan. Mengerling Ron, Harry harus menahan tawa, mendapati temannya tampak seperti melamun. Harry menepuk pelan belakang kepala Ron, menyadarkan remaja itu.

"Ha?" tanya Ron. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

Harry tertawa, sedangkan Hermione memutar mata, jengkel. Harry menoleh ke belakang, kepada Sirius, dan mengucapkan "terima kasih" tanpa suara. Sirius benar. Harry benar-benar tidak ingin membuat dirinya tampak bodoh, terutama di hadapan sekian banyak orang.

"Dan sekarang, inilah Maskot Tim Nasional Irlandia!" Bagman mengumumkan.

Seberkas cahaya membutakan memasuki stadium, memaksa Harry berpaling dan memejamkan mata. Dia mendengar orang-orang ber-"ooooh" dan "aaaah" pada sesuatu yang terdengar seperti tembakan pistol. Harry hanya dapat menduga cahaya tadi adalah kembang api. Tangan-tangan menyentuh masing-masing bahu Harry. Pelan-pelan, Harry membuka mata dan mendapati sebuah pelangi membentang di atas stadium, yang kemudian berubah menjadi kurcaci-kurcaci, dan dimulailah hujan benda-benda berkilauan. Saat benda-benda itu sampai kepadanya, Harry menyadari bahwa koin emaslah yang menghujani mereka; yang membuatnya terheran-heran. Bagaimana mungkin ada yang sanggup menghambur-hamburkan uang sebanyak itu.

"Leprechauns!" kata Mr Weasley, bersemangat, saat dia mendongak. Harry harus mempercayainya. Baginya, dari balik kacamata hitamnya, yang terlihat hanyalah kurcaci.

Kurcaci-kurcaci itu memudar saat Ron menyerahkan lebih dari segenggam koin emas kepada Harry. "Untuk Omniocular-nya!" dia berkata, gembira.

Saat itulah Harry akhirnya melihat bentuk Leprechaun dengan sebenar-benarnya, yang penampilannya seperti lelaki-lelaki pendek berpakaian serbamerah dan membawa lampu-lampu yang menyala emas atau hijau. Mereka berposisi di seberang para Veela, duduk menyilangkan kaki. Harry bertekad mencari tahu mengenai Veela dan Leprechauns di Hogwarts nanti.

"Dan sekarang, Tim Nasional Quidditch Bulgaria!" Bagman menggelegar. "Dimitrov! Ivanova! Zograf! Levski! Volchanov! Volkov! Daaaaan Krum!"

Tujuh figur-figur merah tiba di lapangan dengan begitu cepatnya; pergerakan mereka terlihat seperti bayangan samar bagi mata manusia biasa. Seisi stadium bersorak saat nama Krum diumumkan; Ron salah satunya. Setelah sorakan mereka, Harry memperhatikan Krum, yang tampaknya tak lebih tua dari delapan belas tahun. Dia bertubuh kurus dengan kulit pucat. Hidungnya besar dan bengkok. Alisnya hitam dan tebal.

"Dan sekarang Tim Nasional Quidditch Irlandia!" Bagman melanjutkan. "Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Daaaaaan Lynch!"

Tujuh lagi bayangan samar memasuki lapangan, tapi kali ini dalam seragam hijau. Mereka memposisikan diri berlawanan dengan tim Bulgaria. Harry menemukan para Seeker dan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada mereka. Peluit ditiup keras-keras dan pertandingan dimulai. Harry mengabaikan suara Bagman. Pertandingan itu bergerak dengan sangat cepat sampai-sampai Harry takut berkedip. Suara-suara penonton sangat memekakkan telinga, sehingga Harry yakin dia akan tuli pada akhir pertandingan. Dia mengawasi Krum mencari-cari Snitch, hampir dengan malas. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari Irlandia telah mencetak skor.

Sesekali, Harry akan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemain lainnya, namun kemudian segera mengembalikan perhatian kepada Krum. Lynch terlihat terang-terangan memperhatikan Krum, alih-alih mencari Snitch-nya sendiri. Irlandia mencetak dua kali lagi gol sebelum Bulgaria menyusulnya. Begitu Bulgaria mencetak skor, Mr Weasley menyorakkan kata-kata yang tak tertelan oleh sorakan para penonton lainnya. Harry memperhatikan Krum saat pemain Quidditch itu melesat secepat roket. Sudahkah dia menemukan Snitch?

Lynch terbang mengikuti saat Krum menukik cepat dengan sapunya. Mereka berdua menuju lantai lapangan dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh orang-orang waras manapun. Mata Harry melebar saat dia menyadari apa yang akan terjadi. Krum belum menemukan Snitch. Dia berusaha menjatuhkan lawannya. Krum dengan cepat menghentikan tukikannya. Harry memejamkan mata dan berpaling, hampir yakin dia akan mendengar Lynch menghantam tanah. Dia hanya berharap Lynch tidak terluka.

Keheningan membelah stadium. Harry cepat-cepat membuka mata dan melihat Lynch berada di tanah, tak tergores sama sekali oleh luka. "_Er_—tadi apa yang terjadi?" dia bertanya.

"Lynch memantul di tanah," kata Ron, terpukau. "Bagaimana caranya melakukan itu?"

Sebelum ada yang sempat menjawab, Lynch melompat ke sapunya lagi dan melesat, mengejar Krum. "Itu Tipuan Wronski teraneh yang pernah kulihat," komentar Charlie. "Seharusnya dia menukik tajam, lalu _plek_, bukannya memantul-mantul."

Menemukan Krum tinggi di atasnya, Harry dapat melihat Seeker itu juga tampak sama herannya dengan yang lain, kemudian mulai mencari-cari Snitch lagi. Kedua tim pun tersadar dari keterkejutan mereka dan segera melanjutkan kembali pertandingan. Sekali lagi, Harry memusatkan perhatian pada para Seeker, mengabaikan komentar apapun yang digemakan Bagman. Sebuah penalti diberikan kepada Irlandia, yang menyebabkan maskotnya bersorak-sorak gembira. Para Leprechaun mulai mengejek-ejek para Veela yang tidak berdiam diri dan mulai menari. Harry berpaling dan menutup telinganya, begitu juga dengan para lelaki di sekelilingnya. Hanya saat Hermione menarik-narik lengan Harry-lah dia mengira situasi sudah aman baginya untuk menonton kembali.

"Lihat wasitnya!" dia berseru, menunjuk si wasit yang sekarang termakan mantra Veela.

Seorang petugas kesehatan segera muncul dan menendang wasit itu, memaksanya tersadarkan diri. Pertandingan dilanjutkan, namun suasananya semakin memburuk. Para Beater melakukan apapun untuk menjatuhkan Chaser, Keeper, dan Seeker lawan. Beberapa hampir terlontar dari sapu mereka dan beberapa hukuman terhadap pelanggaran dihadiahkan.

Para Leprechaun mulai mengejek-ejek para Veela lagi, yang akhirnya kehilanga kendali. Mereka menyerang para Leprechaun, melemparkan bongkahan-bongkahan api kepada mereka. Wajah cantik mereka berubah menjadi seperti wajah burung ganas, dengan sayap-sayap mencuat dari bahu mereka. Harry meringis melihatnya, lalu mengembalikan perhatian kepada para pemain yang beterbangan di atas lapangan. Irlandia mencetak angka lagi, sebelum salah satu Beater Irlandia mengarahkan Bludger kepada Krum, menghantamnya tepat di wajah.

Krum berdarah-darah sekarang, tapi sebelum permintaan istirahat diserukan, Lynch tiba-tiba menukik, berikut Krum. Krum jelas-jelas penerbang yang lebih baik dan segera menjajari Lynch. Keduanya saling bersisian saat mereka menukik menuju tanah secepat mungkin.

"Mereka jatuh!" pekik Hermione.

"Tidak akan!" balas Ron.

"Lynch yang akan jatuh!" Harry mengoreksi, dan benar demikian adanya; kali ini, tanpa memantul.

"Mana Snitch-nya?" seru Charlie, bertanya.

Harry melihat Krum menggenggam bola emas kecil di tangannya. "Krum mendapatkannya!" dia berseru. "Pertandingannya selesai!"

Papan pencatat skor segera menyala, bertuliskan: BULGARIA: 160, IRLANDIA: 170. Tribun pendukung tim Irlandia meledak, bersorak-sorai. Meskipun Krum yang menangkap Snitch-nya, Irlandia-lah yang menang. Rasanya mustahil hal itu terjadi. Seumur hidup Harry, Seeker yang menangkap Snitch-lah yang biasanya menang.

"Aku tak percaya!" Ron berseru, sambil bertepuk tangan. "Dasar idiot! Harusnya tidak usah menangkap Snitch kalau ketinggalan 150 angka!"

"Irlandia bermain dengan lebih baik," kata Harry, apa adanya, sambil juga bertepuk tangan. "_Krum _yang ingin mengakhiri pertandingan sesuai gaya_nya_ sendiri. Menurutku itu brilian."

"Yah, lihat apa yang terjadi kepadanya," kata Hermione saat dia menunduk dan mengamati Krum. "Kelihatannya lukanya parah."

Harry berputar untuk menghadapi Remus dan Sirius dengan senyuman terkembang di wajahnya. Remus mengeluakan tongkat sihirnya dan mengetuk kacamata hitam Harry, mengubahnya kembali menjadi kacamata biasa. Harry harus mengejap-ngejap beberapa saat sampai matanya terbiasa dengan penerangan, tapi tampaknya _box _itu tidak seterang tadi. Segalanya telah kembali normal. Sekarang, dia hanya berharap mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Habis bersenang-senang?" tanya Remus, seraya mengantongkan tongkat sihirnya.

Harry mengangguk. "Luar biasa bersenang-senang," dia berkata, gembira, sambil memutar tubuh di atas kursinya untuk memeluk mereka berdua bersamaan. "Terima kasih," dia berkata dengan tulus. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Sirius dan Remus membalas pelukannya, tak peduli jika mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Ini putra Anda?" sebuah suara yang terdengar muram bertanya dari belakang keduanya.

Sirius dan Remus berbalik dengan cepat dan mendapat Mentri Sihir Bulgaria. Remus segera membantu Harry keluar dari tempat duduknya, agar dapat berdiri di depan mereka. "Bukan putraku," kata Remus, dengan nada bicara diplomatis. "Ini Harry Potter. Harry, ini Mr Obalonsk, Mentri Sihir Bulgaria."

"Senang berjumpa dengan Anda, _Sir_," kata Harry, seraya mengulurkan tangan, yang dijabat oleh Mr Obalonsk.

"Aku pun senang verjumpa denganmu," kata Mr Obalonsk, tersenyum. "Kau adalah legenda, Harry Potter. Jika kau dan keluargamu ingin verkunjung, jangan ragu untuk mengavariku." Dia memandang Remus dan Sirius. "Anak muda yang sangat sopan," katanya. "Kalian pasti vangga sekali."

"Kami memang bangga terhadapnya," kata Remus, senang. "Anda memiliki tim dan Seeker yang luar biasa."

Senyum Mr Obalonsk melebar saat dia menjabat tangan Remus, kemudian Sirius. Seisi _box_ utama terkejut mendapatkan pemandangan itu. Seorang manusia serigala dan mantan narapidana berinteraksi dengan lebih akrab dengan Mentri Sihir Bulgaria daripada saat Mentri Sihir mereka sendiri berinteraksi dengannya. _Box _sihir itu seketika diterangi cahaya sehingga semua orang dapat melihat mereka. Harry mulai merasakan ketidaknyamanan saat menjadi pusat perhatian sekian banyak orang, dan dia beringsut mendekati Remus. (T/N: _aww cutie pie_)

"Nah, berikan tepuk tangan kepada tim Bulgaria!" seru Bagman.

Tim Quidditch Bulgaria mendaki tangga dan memasuki _box _utama. Para penonton bertepuk tangan saat Bagman mengumumkan nama mereka satu persatu. Masing-masing pemain berjabat tangan dengan Mr Obalonsk, kemudian dengan Fudge. Krum, yang terakhir, tampak lebih parah terlihatnya pada jarak lebih dekat. Dia sekarang memiliki memar di sepasang matanya dan seluruh wajahnya bernoda darah. Harry mengamati Krum masih memegang Snitch di tangannya. Saat nama Krum diumumkan, sorak-sorai semakin meledak-ledak.

Setelah Krum selesai berjabat tangan dengan Fudge, Mr Obalonsk membimbingnya kepada Harry. "Viktor, aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan sesama Seeker, Harry Potter," dia berkata, saat dia melambai kepada anak lelaki berusia empat belas tahun itu.

Mata Krum melebar saat nama itu disebutkan dan dia mengintip dahi Harry, menemukan bekas luka yang terkemuka itu. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan menjabat tangan Harry. "Senang vertemu dengan Harry Potter yang _itu_," kata Krum, terpesona. "Aku sudah mendengar vanyak tentangmu."

"Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu," kata Harry, gugup, tak menyangka dia benar-benar berhadapan dengan Viktor Krum. Dalam hati dia berharap dia tidak terlihat bodoh di hadapan pemain Quidditch internasional itu. "Aku juga sudah banyak mendengar tentangmu."

Krum tersenyum bangga, kemudian menyerahkan Snitch-nya kepada Harry. "Verlatihlah dengan tekun, Harry Potter," katanya. "Mungkin kita verkesempatan untuk vertanding dalam veverapa tahun ke depan." Krum mengangguk kepada Mentri Sihirnya, kemudian menyusul teman-teman setimnya, keluar dari _box _utama.

Harry memandangi Snitch di tangannya. Dia tak percaya. Viktor Krum baru saja menghadiahinya Snitch yang baru saja ditangkapnya! Harry menggenggam erat bola kecil itu, yang sayap-sayapnya mengepak perlahan. Harry hampir-hampir tidak menyadari saat giliran tim Irlandia yang memasuki _box _utama dan diperkenalkan. Otaknya sepertinya telah berhenti berfungsi. Dia hampir tidak menyadari tangan seseorang mendarat di bahunya, sampai sebuah suara mengisi telinga kanannya.

"Berhenti melamun, Harry," bisik Sirius. "Semua orang menatapmu."

Harry langsung tersadar. Dia berputar, menghadapi wali-walinya dengan senyuman lebar merekah di wajahnya. Sirius dan Remus pun tak dapat menyembunyikan kegelian mereka saat Ron muncul di sisi Harry, matanya melebar saat mempelajari Snitch itu. Para Weasley bersaudara mengelilingi Harry, semuanya ingin melihat Snitch terkenal itu dari jarak lebih dekat. Secara garis besar, hari ini adalah hari yang luar biasa bagi Harry.

* * *

T/N: Bahasa Bulgaria tidak memiliki bunyi /w/ seperti pada kata "_wonder_", "_awesome_", dan "_stew_" pada bahasa Inggris. Bunyi dalam bahasa Bulgaria yang paling mendekati bunyi /w/ adalah bunyi /v/. Oleh sebabnya, Mr Obalonsk dan Krum mengucapkan "_we_" dengan "_ve_". Dan karena huruf W jarang dipakai di bahasa Indonesia, sebagai gantinya, saya arahkan aksen Bulgaria ke huruf B.


	4. Teror dari Masa Lalu

T/N: Terima kasih kepada para reviewer yang senantiasa menyemangati! I am on fire! XD

**Bab 4 **_**Teror dari Masa Lalu**_

Dengan segala yang telah terjadi, Harry ingin sekali tinggal bersama Ron dan Hermione di tenda keluarga Weasley, tetapi Sirius dan Remus tidak mengizinkan. Yang dia dapatkan adalah raut Sirius yang seolah-olah mengatakan "kita sudah mendiskusikannya dan tak ada yang boleh tahu tentang diskusi kita". Kabar tentang Viktor Krum yang menghadiahkan Snitch kepada Anak yang Bertahan Hidup telah tersebar, menjadikan Harry sosok yang paling dicari oleh media, yang semakin menambah alasan bahwa mereka harus pulang secepatnya.

Mereka berjalan bersama keluarga Weasley dan Hermione ke lokasi tenda mereka. Harry mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada mereka semua, meyakinkan Ron dan Hermione bahwa dia akan menulis surat kepada mereka. Remus mengeluakan _Portkey_ yang Dumbledore berikan kepada mereka dan menunggu Harry bergabung bersamanya dan Sirius. Setelah Harry tiba, Remus menyodorkan _Portkey _itu kepada Sirius dan Harry, agar mereka dapat menyentuhnya, kemudian mengucapkan kata kunci aktivasinya: _"rumah"_.

Dengan sebuah tarikan di balik pusar mereka, mereka menghilang dan muncul kembali di kamar mereka di Hogwarts. Tanpa kata, ketiganya melempar diri ke sofa, kelelahan. Harry memejamkan mata dan tubuhnya mulai miring ke kiri. Dengan keheningan dan kedamaian yang membungkusnya, Harry merasakan kelelahan yang didapatkannya dari malam kemarin dan beberapa malam sebelumnya. Dalam hitungan menit, Harry tertidur dengan dengan senyum masih menghias wajahnya.

Sirius dan Remus menunduk, memandangi remaja yang telah tertidur itu, yang bersandar pada bahu Remus. "Apakah kau atau aku yang berbicara kepada Dumbledore?" tanya Sirius, lirih. "Mungkin dia harus tahu apa yang terjadi hari ini."

Remus mendesah. "Aku saja," dia berbisik. "Biasanya aku lebih bisa memahami saat Dumbledore mengeluarkan penjelasan teknis dan Harry _pasti _menginginkan sebuah penjelasan," Remus mengangkat lengan kanannya dengan hati-hati dan mengalungkannya ke sekitar Harry dan membimbingnya ke pangkuannya. "Tadi kau memperhatikan Fudge dan Malfoy-Malfoy, tidak, setelah Krum memberikan Snitch-nya kepada Harry?"

Sirius menahan tawa. "Aku tak pernah melihat keluarga itu mencemburui seseorang lebih dari ini," dia mencemooh, lalu berubah serius. "Fudge memang idiot. Aku tak percaya kau membantunya. Apa _sih _yang kaupikirkan?"

"Membantunya?" Remus bingung. "Pada dasarnya aku menjelek-jelekkan Fudge di depan Obalonsk. Makanya dia tertawa keras sekali waktu itu. Aku hanya minta maaf karena Fudge bertingkah seperti orang idiot karena dia memang idiot."

Sirius nyengir. "Moony, kadang-kadang kau mengejutkanku," dia berkata, bangga, saat dia beranjak. "Aku mengantuk sekali. Aku akan membawa Harry ke kamarnya, jadi kau dapat mengunjungi si tua sebelum malam semakin larut." Dengan hati-hati, Sirius mengangkat figur anak berusia empat belas tahun itu, menggendongnya, dan menggeleng. Berat badan Harry terlalu ringan untuk ukuran anak-anak seusianya. "Anak ini harus menambah berat badan," dia menggumam tidak kepada siapa-siapa.

Dia memasuki kamar Harry dan pelan-pelan, membaringkan Hary di tempat tidurnya. Dengan hati-hati, Sirius mengambil Snitch dari tangan Harry, mengeluarkan tongkat sihir, dan membekukannya. Dia kemudian meletakkan bola emas itu di meja di samping tempat tidur Harry, tahu persis Harry akan mencarinya begitu terbangun keesokan paginya. Berhati-hati agar tidak mengganggu tidur remaja itu, Sirius pelan-pelan melepaskan sepatu, kacamata, dan wadah tongkat sihir dengan sebatang tongkat sihir di dalamnya yang melekat erat pada Harry, sebelum menyelimutinya.

Berlutut di samping tempat tidur Harry, Sirius menyisir rambut Harry dengan jemarinya, seperti yang dilakukannya setahun lalu di Privet Drive, saat dia masih beridentitaskan anjing setia bernama Midnight. Harry menggumam kecil dan menyandarkan pipinya pada setuhan itu. Sirius sempat terkejut saat Harry memeluknya dan Remus setelah pertandingan. Kebanyakan remaja tidak akan terbuka dalam menunjukkan kasih sayang kepada orangtuanya di hadapan publik.

Tetapi Harry berbeda. Untuk beberapa alasan tertentu, Harry merasa dia perlu berterima kasih kepada apapun yang Sirius dan Remus lakukan kepadanya. Sirius khawatir karenanya. Perasaan Sirius tidak tenang jika Harry merasa seolah dia tak berhak menerima apa saja yang anak lain dapatkan dari orangtua yang mencintai mereka. Sirius berharap dapat mengubah sisi itu dari Harry. Harry berhak mendapatkan segalanya dan bahkan lebih daripada yang anak lain juga dapatkan. Harry berhak mendapatkan kasih sayang.

* * *

Harry terbangun saat seseorang mengguncang bahunya. Dia mengerang, memprotes, saat dia pelan-pelan membuka mata dan mendapati wajah buram Remus. Harry mengerang lagi, hendak berguling menjauh, tetapi Remus menjaga tangannya tetap di bahu Harry. Tidak dapat melawannya, Harry meraba-raba untuk mencari kacamatanya, menemukannya di meja di samping tempat tidurnya dan mengenakannya. Wajah Remus berubah jelas... wajah Remus yang diisi kecemasan berubah jelas.

"Harry," kata Remus dengan lembut, seraya duduk di tepi tempat tidu Harry. "Terjadi sesuatu semalam."

Harry langsung terduduk, ketakutan membanjirinya. Pikiran pertamanya adalah sesuatu terjadi pada Sirius, tetapi bagaimana? Sirius, kan, pulang bersama mereka. Harry ingat itu. Pikiran berikutnya mengarah kepada Ron dan Hermione. Apakah terjadi sesuatu kepada mereka? Apakah sesuatu terjadi kepada keluarga Weasley tadi malam setelah mereka bertiga pulang?

Remus meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu Harry dan menunggu sampai keduanya bertemu pandang. "Harry, mereka semua baik-baik saja," katanya, menenangkan. "Semalam setelah kita semua pulang, sekelompok penyihir melakukan penyerangan kepada para Muggle. Beberapa menyebut mereka Pelahap Maut, tapi tak ada yang tahu pasti. Orang-orang ketakutan saat Tanda Kegelapan muncul di langit." Saat kebingungan muncul di wajah Harry, Remus melanjutkan. "Tanda Kegelapan adalah simbolnya Voldemort. Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak kemunculannya. Voldemort dan pengikutnya biasanya memasang Tanda Kegelapan setelah mereka membunuh seseorang. Semua orang takut jika saat mereka pulang, mereka mendapati Tanda Kegelapan di atas rumah mereka."

Harry bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Apakah Tanda Kegelapan juga muncul di atas rumahku—_er_—malam itu?" dia bertanya.

Remus menggeleng. "Voldemort tidak benar-benar... yah... menyelesaikan urusannya malam itu," dia berkata, seraya menjatuhkan pandangan ke lantai. Dia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum mengembalikan pandangan kepada Harry. "_Daily Prophet _memberitakannya hampir di setiap lembarannya hari ini, Harry, jadi aku hanya ingin memberitahumu dulu. Kalau ada yang ingin kautanyakan, tanyakan saja."

"Jadi, teman-temanku baik-baik saja?" Harry ragu-ragu bertanya.

Remus mengangguk dan tersenyum, memperhatikan saat Harry mencerna semua yang baru saja disampaikannya. "Tadi aku mengobrol dengan Molly," kata Remus. "Mereka baru saja pulang saat aku menghubungi mereka lewat perapian. Mereka semua telah tiba di rumah, dengan aman."

Harry mendesah, lega. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika ada yang terluka malam tadi, meskipun ada lagi sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. "_Er_—jadi, bagaimana bentuk Tanda Kegelapan?" dia bertanya, penasaran.

Remus mengeluarkan _Daily Prophet _yang dia simpan di jubahnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Harry. Pada halaman depan, terdapat sebuah gambar hitam-putih: sebuah tengkorak besar dengan seekor ular menggantung dari mulutnya, seolah-olah ular itu adalah lidah dari tengkorak itu, seakan-akan sedang bergelantungan pada batang pohon. Harry paham mengapa orang-orang takut kepada Tanda Kegelapan; baru memandangi gambar itu saja, Harry mencelos. Tajuk utamanya membuat Harry semakin gelisah: TEROR DI PIALA DUNIA QUIDDITCH. Inikah yang dihadapi Ron dan Hermione semalam tadi?

Kemudian Harry tersadar. Sirius benar. Remus benar. Pelahap Maut ada di luar sana. "Kenapa sekarang?" tanya Harry, lirih. "Kan, sudah tiga belas tahun berlalu. Kenapa hal ini terjadi sekarang?"

Remus mengambil kembali koran itu dari tangan Harry, kemudian mendekati anak itu, dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan dari sananya. "Sejujurnya, aku pun tak tahu, _Cub_," dia berkata. "Mungkin mereka hanya gelisah dan ingin bersenang-senang. Sudah berakhir sekarang, jadi tak ada lagi yang dapat kita lakukan. Yang dapat kita lakukan hanyalah tetap waspada, berjaga-jaga seandainya sesuatu terjadi. Mungkin tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Mungkin kejadian ini hanya muncul sekali ini saja."

"Banyak amat kemungkinannya," gumam Harry, gugup, dan dia menjatuhkan pandangan. "Kau tidak berpendapat hal ini ada hubungannya dengan mimpiku, kan?"

Remus terhenyak sesaat, lalu menjernihkan tenggorokannya. "Masih sulit mengatakannya," dia berkata, jujur. "Dumbledore tidak berpendapat demikian. Sirius dan aku sudah bertanya kepadanya. Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi cobalah untuk tidak terlalu mencemaskannya. Dari yang Sirius laporkan kepadaku, kau seharusnya mencemaskan sesi latihanmu dengannya hari ini."

Harry mengerang, jengkel, dan dia menjatuhkan diri lagi ke tempat tidurnya, kepalanya menghantam bantal. "Bagus," gumamnya. "Satu lagi hari dimana aku terbukti tidak kompeten. Kenapa Sirius tidak menyerah saja? Aku, kan, anak bodoh!"

Remus menahan kekehan. "Bukan itu yang kudengar darinya," dia berkata. "Menurut Sirius, kau belajar lebih cepat daripada kebanyakan penyihir seusiamu yang dua kali lebih lama melakukan latihan yang sama. Dia, kan, lebih berpengalaman darimu, Harry. Jangan terlalu diambil hati. Sirius _toh _tidak sabaran. Kalau kau memang bodoh, dia mungkin memang sudah menyerah sekarang. Dia bangga padamu, begitu pula aku."

"Benarkah?" Harry bertanya, penuh harap.

Remus tertawa dan beranjak. "Benar," katanya. "Sekarang, kalau kau bergegas, masih akan ada sisa sarapan di Aula Besar." Dia berbalik dan berjalan sampai ke ambang pintu, berhenti sesaat untuk mengamati anak asuhnya. Wajahnya sekarang dipenuhi keseriusan; semua tanda-tanda tawa lenyap. "Kau tahu, kan, kalau kau dapat bercerita tentang semuanya kepada kami, kan?"

Harry bingung. Darimana datangnya pembahasan ini? Dia belum menyembunyikan apa-apa dari orangtua walinya sejak mereka resmi menjadi walinya. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, Harry mengangguk saja dan mengawasi kepergian Remus. Kepalanya berputar, memikirkan kesalahan apa yang telah dia lakukan, tapi dia tak dapat mengingatnya. Dia belum membuat masalah... setidaknya yang disengaja.

Saat siang menjelang sore, Harry mendapati dirinya turut berpartisipasi dalam periode latihan yang terkenal itu. Untungnya, kegiatan kali ini hanyalah serangkaian duel, sebagai selingan. Sirius memenangkan dua duel pertama, tapi Harry berhasil melucuti tongkat sihirnya dan mengutuk Sirius dengan Kutukan Ikat-Tubuh Sempurna pada duel ketiga—Sirius terkejut dan Remus gembira. Remus membutuhkan sepuluh menit untuk berhenti tertawa.

Pada kedua duel berikutnya, Harry tidak terlalu beruntung. Saat duel kelima dimulai, dia sudah sangat kelelahan dan nyeri di sana-sini. Otot-ototnya menjerit, memperlambat gerak refleknya. Saat Sirius melucuti tongkat sihirnya untuk keempat kalinya, Harry mendesah lega. Akhirnya selesai. Dia tahu duel terakhirnya tadi bukanlah tantangan berarti bagi Sirius, tetapi setidaknya dia berhasil bertahan sampai duelnya selesai.

"Kurasa cukup untuk hari ini, Padfoot," kata Remus, lalu mendekati Harry, seraya mentransfigurasi sejumlah bangku untuk mereka. Begitu mencapai remaja itu, Remus mendesah dan menyeka keringat di kening Harry dengan lengan jubahnya. "Kau, kan, dapat mengatakan sesuatu, kau tahu."

Harry menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja," dia bersikeras. "Aku janji."

Remus mengamati Harry dengan satu alis terangkat untuk beberapa saat, sebelum duduk di atas salah satu bangku. "Duduklah, Harry," dia berkata, sementara Sirius menyodorkan tongkat sihir berinti Phoenix itu kepada Harry dan duduk di samping Remus. "Ada yang harus kita bicarakan."

Harry seketika gugup, saat duduk di bangku di hadapan mereka. Biasanya akan ada hal buruk terjadi saat orang-orang dewasa mengatakan itu. Sekali lagi, Harry mencoba mengingat kesalahan apa yang dia lakukan, namun sekali lagi, dia tak dapat mengingatnya. _Beginikah rasanya memiliki orangtua?_ Harry, mau tak mau, penasaran. "_Er_—tentang apa?" dia bertanya, gugup. "Aku belum melakukan sesuatu, kan?"

"Belum, sama sekali bukan tentang itu," Remus menenangkan. "Yang akan kita bicarakan adalah kejadian kemarin saat Piala Dunia... saat kau pingsan."

"Oh, itu," kata Harry, lega. "_Well_, aku tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja segalanya berubah sangat terang. Terlalu terang dan—_er_—kalian tahulah. Aku menyesal aku membuat kalian cemas."

Sirius menggosok-gosok tangannya, hampir tertelan kegugupan. "Kurasa temanmu yang lebih cemas daripada kami," katanya. "Kami telah menyaksikan ledakan-ledakan sihir ini, Harry. Mereka belum. Mereka _akan _menanyaimu soal ini. Aku tahu kau ingin merahasiakannya, tapi bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu selama kau bersekolah di sini dan kami tidak ada di dekatmu untuk menolongmu? Mungkin kalau kau memberi tahu mereka—"

"—tidak mau!" potong Harry dan berdiri. "Tidak mau, aku tidak mau memberi tahu mereka." Dia mendesah dan menjatuhkan pandangan ke lantai. "Nanti mereka takut... aku tahu nanti mereka takut. Aku—aku tidak mau mereka takut kepadaku. Mengetahui aku bisa bicara dengan ular saja mereka sudah ketakutan... Apalagi ini."

Harry duduk lagi dan membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya, mencondongkan badannya maju; kedua lututnya menopang sikunya. Sirius dan Remus tidak tahu. Mereka tidak mengerti. Mereka tidak tahu rasanya menjadi bahan gosip sepanjang waktu seperti yang dialaminya. Mereka tidak tahu rasanya menjadi pusat perhatian sepanjang waktu seperti yang dialaminya. Harry tidak tahan menjadi seseorang yang berbeda. Dia tidak tahan menjadi orang aneh.

_Aneh_.

Mungkin itulah yang paling ditakuti Harry. Remus dan Sirius telah meyakinkan bahwa meskipun pertumbuhan sihirnya tidak biasa, bukan berarti tidak pernah terjadi kepada siapapun. Artinya, Harry bukan satu-satunya yang mengalami pertumbuhan sihir demikian... dia bukan orang aneh. Dia telah menghabiskan bertahun-tahun dijuluki demikian oleh keluarganya. Bagaimana jika mereka memang benar? Bagaimana kalau dia memang orang aneh?

Harry merasakan tangan seseorang datang dari arah kiri, menepuk punggungnya dan tetap di sana; sedangkan tangan seseorang yang datang dari arah kanan menggapai bahunya. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Harry untuk menyadari Sirius dan Remus telah memindah bangku mereka ke kanan dan kirinya. Keduanya duduk dalam diam sesaat, tak ingin memaksakan topik itu lagi sampai Harry siap. Harry mengangkat tangan, menyilangkan jari di tengkuknya. Dia menatap lantai, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kami tidak akan memaksamu melakukan apapun, Pronglet," kata Sirius, akhirnya memecah keheningan. "Itu keputusanmu. Kami hanya tidak ingin kau menghadapinya sendirian. Tahun lalu, ada Remus. Kau tahu kau memang dapat mengirim surat kepada kami kapanpun kau mau, tapi kami tidak akan benar-benar berada _di sini_ untuk membantumu."

"Tahun lalu, sihirmu bergejolak hanya saat kita berlatih Mantra Patronus," timpal Remus. "Musim panas ini, ledakan sihirmu membesar seringnya saat kita berlatih duel, jadi kami rasa kau akan baik-baik saja... sampai sesuatu terjadi kemarin. Kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sana, dan Dumbledore juga tidak ada. Dia memang sedang mencari-cari tahu tentang pertumbuhan sihirmu, tapi saat ini dia hanya ingin kita berhati-hati jika sesuatu terjadi." Remus mengerling Sirius, yang mengangkat bahu, tidak membantu. "Kami hanya ingin seseorang ada bersamamu, untuk berjaga-jaga jika sesuatu terjadi," tambahnya.

"Aku tahu," kata Harry, lelah, masih menatap lantai. Harry mengerti sekarang, tetapi dia tidak dapat mempercayai teman-temannya akan semudah itu menerima hal ini. Dia terlalu takut jika teman-temannya benar-benar takut kepadanya nanti. "Pokoknya tidak mau. Aku tidak mau memberi tahu mereka. Aku tidak mau memberi tahu siapa-siapa. Apakah itu berarti aku jahat?"

Sirius dan Remus sama-sama tak dapat menyembunyikan kebingungan mereka. Itu adalah hal terakhir yang mereka pikir akan dikatakan oleh Harry. "Sama sekali tidak berarti demikian," kata Remus, cepat. "Mengapa kau berpikir begitu?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Seharusnya aku dapat mempercayai mereka tapi aku tidak bisa... tidak dengan ini," dia mengakui. "Apakah itu berarti aku jahat?"

"Tidak," kata Sirius, lembut. "Itu berarti kau hanyalah manusia biasa, Harry. Kau berhak untuk merasa takut. Dulu, orang-orang selalu berkesimpulan lebih dulu yang terburuk mengenaimu dan malah bertanya belakangan. Masalahnya, Ron dan Hermione bukan orang yang seperti itu. Mereka tetap menemanimu. Mengapa sekarang mereka akan menjauhimu? Apa yang berbeda dari yang dulu-dulu?"

Harry mengangkat bahu lagi. Sebenarnya dia tahu jawabannya, tapi dia tak akan mengatakan apapun. Dia tak berniat memberi tahu wali-walinya kalau dia takut teman-temannya akan memandangnya sebagai orang aneh atau mungkin malah sosok yang berbahaya, karena dia belum dapat mengontrol sihirnya. Mungkin karena itulah Sirius memaksanya berlatih keras. Dia mencoba membantu Harry menemukan garis batas antara sihirnya yang dapat dikontrolnya dan sihirnya yang tak dapat dikontrolnya. Masalahnya, garis batas ini sepertinya tidak selalu pada titik yang sama. Kadang teraba, kadang tidak sama sekali. Saat ini yang dapat mereka ketahui adalah bahwa sihirnya meledak secara tidak terduga.

Tidak ingin melanjutkan diskusi ini, Harry mendesah dan menegakkan punggung. "Tidak apa-apa, kan, kalau aku kembali ke kamar sekarang?" tanyanya, lirih. "Aku lelah sekali..."

"Tentu, Harry," kata Remus, disertai anggukan kepala. "Kau beristirahat saja."

Mengembuskan napas lega, Harry menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya dan berjalan kembali ke kastel. Dia tahu, dia tidak seharusnya berkelit dari diskusi ini. Dia tahu Sirius dan Remus benar, namun tetap saja, dia tidak benar-benar menganggap memberitahu Ron dan Hermione itu salah. Dia dapat berhati-hati. Selama dia tidak melibatkan diri dalam duel ekstensif apapun, tidak akan ada yang terluka. Mungkin begini akan berhasil. Tidak ada seorangpun yang harus tahu.

Saat akhirnya Harry sampai ke kamarnya itulah Harry merasakan dirinya benar-benar lelah. Dia melempar diri ke tempat tidurnya, tanpa repot-repot melepas kacamata maupun wadah tongkat sihir di pergelangan tangannya. Dia membenamkan wajah ke bantalnya dan tertidur hampir seketika. Apapun keputusan yang harus dia buat, nanti saja dia pikirkan.

* * *

Harry membuka mata, terkejut mendapati kamarnya berpenerangan redup. Hanya itu yang dapat dia ketahui. Kacamatanya telah dilepaskan, tetapi setelah beberapa detik meraba-raba, dia menemukannya di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Setelah mengucek-ucek matanya dan menyingkirkan rasa kantuk yang tersisa, Harry mengenakan kacamata dan keluar dari kamarnya. Ruang Rekreasi kosong, membuat Harry berpikir, sudah berapa lama dia tertidur. Dia memperkirakan jam makan malam masih berlangsung, sehingga Sirius dan Remus mungkin berjumpa dengan sejumlah Staf Hogwarts.

Memandang berkeliling ruangan itu, Harry memutuskan ada baiknya dia makan malam di dapur Hogwarts daripada ke perpustakaan untuk mempelajari Leprechaun dan Veela. Dia terpaksa mengakui, tidak ada salahnya sedikit mempelajari makhluk-makhluk itu, terutama Veela dan beberapa makhluk lain yang mungkin dapat memberikan pengaruh magis kepada manusia. Mungkin sekaligus mempelajari bagaimana menangkal pengaruh magis itu.

"Halo? Ada orang di sana?"

Harry terkejut. Pikirnya, dia tidak sendirian. Memandang ke arah sumber suara yang mirip sekali dengan suara Ron, dia menemukan kepala Ron mengambang di perapian. Dengan hati-hati, Harry mendekati perapian. "_Er_—Ron?" dia bertanya, ragu.

Senyuman menghiasi lidah api yang menyerupai wajah Ron. "Harry!" serunya, bersemangat. "Dari tadi aku mencoba menghubungimu. Apa kau sudah dengar?"

Harry duduk di depan perapian dan mengangguk. "Remus memberitahuku," katanya. Meski Harry biasa memanggil Remus "Moony", di depan orang lain, dia memanggil para walinya dengan nama depan mereka. Dia tahu, jika _si kembar_ mengetahui wali-walinya adalah idola mereka: _Marauder_, mereka akan tak henti-hentinya memaksa Sirius dan Remus berbagi tips. "Kau tak apa-apa, kan?"

"Semua baik-baik saja," sahut Ron. "Tapi memang kemarin seram sekali. Semua orang seperti gila saat Tanda itu muncul di langit. Para Auror hampir menyerangku dan Hermione waktu kami baru keluar dari hutan. Mereka benar-benar menuduh kami yang melakukannya."

Harry memandang Ron dengan satu alis terangkat. Dia baru saja mengetahui adanya Tanda Kegelapan kemarin; Ron dan Hermione juga mungkin begitu. "Tapi kau, kan, tidak bisa membuat Tanda Kegelapan atau semacamya," katanya, bingung.

"Itulah yang kami katakan," kata Ron, agak jengkel. "Parahnya, siapapun yang membuat Tanda Kegelapan itu menggunakan tongkat sihirku—"

"—apa?" potong Harry. "Bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan tongkat sihirmu?"

Ron tampak gelisah. "Entahlah," dia mengaku. "Percayalah. Hermione dan orangtuaku mengembalikannya kepadaku. Sayangnya, siapapun pelakunya, mereka berhasil meloloskan diri. Mereka menemukan Peri-Rumah Crouch, tapi dia bersikeras dia tidak melakukannya. Seharusnya kau menyaksikannya. Dia menuduh-nuduhnya di sana, di depan semua orang. Hermione murka. Kau tahu, kan, kalau kita butuh jubah dansa tahun ini?"

Harry bingung saat topik mendadak berubah. "_Er_—tahu," katanya, gelisah. "Sirius dan Remus mengajakku ke Hogsmeade persis saat daftar buku kita dibagikan dan mereka agak kelepasan. Kupikir cowok-cowok tidak suka berbelanja pakaian."

Ron nyengir. "Apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanyanya, penasaran.

Harry mendesah. "Mereka membelikanku satu lemari penuh bahu dan membakar apapun yang kudapatkan dari keluarga Dursley," sahutnya, jujur, kemudian tersenyum saat teringat kembali pada pesta api unggun bersama Sirius dan Remus. "Kurasa Sirius terlalu menikmatinya. Dia berubah menjadi Midnight dan menyobek-nyobek pakaian-pakaian lamaku. Seru _sih_."

Ron mengamati Harry sesaat. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanyanya. "Kau membuat kami cemas sekali waktu kau pingsan—"

"—aku tahu, dan aku minta maaf," kata Harry tulus. "Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dumbledore sedang mempelajarinya, tapi kupikir masalahnya tidak parah-parah amat. Mungkin aku cuma kewalahan dengan segala sesuatunya. Semalam sebelumnya aku tidak tidur, jadi, mungkin karena itu juga."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Ron, tampak lebih lega. "Maksuku, Mr Lupin dan Mr Black tidak mengizinkanmu bermalam di tenda, jadi kupikir..."

Harry menggosok-gosok tengkuknya. "Tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu, kok," dia mengaku. "Kemarin malam aku bermimpi tentang Voldemort dan Pettigrew. Sirius dan Remus jadi lebih ketat menjagaku sejak itu. Aku tidak benar-benar ingat apa saja yang terjadi di dalam mimpi, tapi apapun itu, Sirius dan Remus takut karena bekas lukaku sakit waktu aku terbangun—"

"—_APA_?!" tanya Ron cepat. "Harry, terakhir kali bekas lukamu sakit—"

"—aku tahu, Voldemort di Hogwarts," Harry menyelesaikan kalimat sahabatnya, seketika menyesal telah mengangkat topik pembicaraan itu. Hal terakhir yang ingin dia lakukan adalah membuat Ron dan Hermione cemas. "Dia tidak di sini, kok, Ron. Percayalah, aku akan tahu kalau dia datang. Dumbledore juga akan tahu. Bekas lukaku tidak sakit lagi setelah itu. segalanya baik-baik saja di sini... kadang agak membosankan, tapi oke. Hermione mungkin akan terkejut kalau mengetahui aku sering mengunjungi perpustakaan."

Ron menatap Harry, kengerian terpeta di wajahnya. Mungkin seharusnya dia tidak berkata demikian. "Harry, katakan kau _tidak _berubah menjadi Hermione kedua," dia memohon. "Aku tak tahu apakah aku akan sanggup menerimanya."

Harry nyengir. "Tidak sama sekali," katanya, jujur. "Hanya saja, ada banyak waktu luang sementara aku tidak boleh ikut rapat orang dewasa. Percayalah. Mulai 1 September, aku berencana menjauh dari perpustakaan jika itu memungkinkan."

Ron tersenyum, kelegaan tampak jelas di wajahnya. "Baguslah," katanya, lalu cemberut. "Sudah dulu, ya, Harry. Mum memerlukan perapiannya. Nanti kita mengobrol lagi, ya?"

"Tentu," kata Harry, seraya berdiri. "Dadah, Ron."

Dengan bunyi _pop_, kepala Ron menghilang dari perapian. Sekarang benar-benar merasakan konsekuensi perut kosong, Harry meninggalkan ruang tinggalnya menuju dapur. Dia telah menghapal rutenya dan segera sampai tanpa menghabiskan banyak waktu. Dia mengangkat tangan pada lukisan semangkuk buah-buahan yang menyembunyikan pintu masuknya dan menggelitik buah pirnya. Setelah mendengarnya terkikik, Harry mengamati buah pir itu berubah menjadi sebuah pegangan pintu besar berwarna hijau. Dia menggenggamnya dan pelan-pelan, mendorong dan membuka pintunya.

Bisik-bisik percakapan memasuki pendengaran Harry, menghentikan segera langkahnya. Dia tak mengharapkan seseorang selain dirinya berada di sana. Bukankah mereka seharusnya sedang rapat? Harry harus cepat-cepat membuat keputusan. Dia bisa menutup pintu lagi dan melupakan makan malam, dia dapat masuk dan membiarkan siapapun di dalam sana mengetahui keberadaan dirinya, atau dia dapat mencuri dengar.

Suara ayah walinya menunjukkan keputusan apa yang harus diambilnya. "Entahlah, Moony," kata Sirius. "Turnamen ini... memiliki terlalu banyak ruang untuk terjadinya kesalahan. Dengan semua yang telah terjadi: mimpi Harry, Pelahap Maut di Pialau Dunia, Tanda Kegelapan... membawa murid-murid Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang akan sangat berbahaya. Terlalu berbahaya bagi Harry."

"Wah, ini mengejutkan," kata Remus, terpukau. "Biasanya aku yang bereaksi berlebihan dalam hal keamanan. Menurutmu, Dumbledore akan diam saja saat sesuatu terjadi kepada Harry? Menurutmu, Harry akan diam saja kalau sesuatu terjadi? Kau, kan, gurunya sepanjang musim panas ini, Padfoot. Masa kau tidak mempercayai murid_mu_?"

Sirius cemberut. "Tentu saja aku mempercayai Harry," katanya, tegas. "Tapi aku tidak mempercayai yang lain. Haruskah aku mengingatkanmu apa yang dihadapi Harry pada dua tahun pertamanya di sini, saat dia seharusnya berada di bawah _perlindungan Dumbledore_? Aku _tidak _akan diam saja dan membiarkan _anak asuhku _menjadi target, terutama jika Karkaroff turut datang."

Harry tidak tahan lagi dan masuk, sekaligus mengagetkan para walinya. "Mungkin dia tidak akan jadi target kalau dia diberi tahu bahaya apa yang ada di luar sana, jadi dia bisa menyiapkan diri," katanya, sambil bersedekap.

Sirius dan Remus sama-sama terdiam di meja tempat mereka duduk. Kedua lelaki itu menatap Harry, dan Harry membalas tatapan mereka, menantang usaha mereka untuk menutupi kesalahan yang baru saja mereka buat. Remus-lah yang pertama memberanikan diri bicara. "Sebanyak apa kau mendengarnya, Harry?" dia bertanya, lembut.

"Aku hanya dengar kalau akan diadakan Turnamen di sini, bersama murid-murid dari Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang," jawab Harry, tenang, kemudian menatap Sirius lurus-lurus. Sejauh ini, Sirius adalah satu-satunya orang yang tak pernah berbohong kepadanya. Harry berharap hal itu tidak berubah sekarang. "Katakan padaku sejujurnya. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kalian berpendapat aku berada dalam bahaya?"

Sirius mendesah dan menggeleng. "Duduklah, Harry," katanya, dan menunggu Harry duduk di meja, di sebelah Sirius dan di seberang Remus. "Selama ini, kami membantu Dumbledore merumuskan penyelenggaraan Turnamen Triwizard yang akan berlangsung sepanjang tahun. Turnamen ini melambangkan kompetisi sehat antara Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, dan Durmstrang. _Seorang _juara dipilih dari masing-masing sekolah untuk berkompetisi dalam tiga tugas magis. Hogwarts yang akan menjadi tuan rumahnya. Kita telah melakukan segala yang dapat kami lakukan untuk meyakinkan bahwa tugas ini akan sulit, tapi tetap aman."

"Juga ada batasan usia bagi siapapun yang hendak mencoba mendaftar sebagai juara," timpal Remus. "_Hanya _murid-murid yang berusia tujuh belas atau lebih tua yang diizinkan. Hal ini ditetapkan agar hanya mereka yang punya pengalaman cukup yang dapat berkompetisi dan menyelesaikan tugas-tugas mereka dengan aman."

Harry mengejap-ngejap saat menelan informasi tersebut. "Jadi, hanya murid-murid Kelas Tujuh yang bisa masuk, kan?" dia bertanya, memastikan dia mendengarnya dengan benar. Melihat Sirius dan Remus mengangguk, Harry pun tersenyum. Dia tidak akan dapat berkompetisi. Dia tidak harus berkompetisi. "Hebat, kalau begitu!" kata Harry, senang. "Akhirnya! Setahun penuh kedamaian!"

Remus menutup mulutnya, menyembunyikan senyuman, sementara Sirius menatap Harry dalam ketekerjutan. "Yah," kata Sirius. "Bukan itu yang tadi kuharapkan darimu. Kau tidak ingin ikut berkompetisi, Harry?"

Harry menggeleng. "Tidak mau," katanya, tegas. "Aku tak akan ikut sekalipun diizinkan. Sekarang, tak akan ada yang mengharapkan partisipasiku. Bisakah kalian membayangkannya? Seisi sekolah menonton kalian?" Harry begidik membayangkannya.

Remus hampir gagal menahan tawa. "Yah, kupikir kami mendapatkan kelemahanmu sekarang," guraunya, lalu berubah serius. "Kau tahu, kan, kau tak dapat membocorkan hal ini kepada teman-temanmu, Harry? Kami dapat menjelaskan kepada Dumbledore bagaimana kau tahu—"

"—apa kalian akan terkena masalah?" potong Harry, gugup. "Karena aku dapat berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Kita tidak perlu melapor kepada siapapun."

"Jangan khawatir soal itu, Harry," kata Sirius, sambil lalu. "Satu-satunya orang yang akan merepotkan kami adalah Snape, dan kalau dia mengucapkan sepatah katapun, aku akan mengubahnya menjadi seekor kelinci berbulu lebat." Sirius tersenyum saat membayangkannya, lalu kembali pada topik permasalahan. "Dumbledore _toh _berencana memberi tahu semuanya saat pesta perjamuan. Jadi, tak jadi soal."

Harry melepas kacamata dan menggosok matanya. Dia tidak berniat memberi tahu Ron, tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang masih tidak diketahuinya. Sebuah turnamen sederhana yang tidak mengizinkannya berpartisipasi tentunya tidak akan membuat Sirius cemas. "Lalu, mengapa aku akan menjadi target?" dia bertanya. "Apa ada hubungannya dengan mimpiku?"

Remus dan Sirius saling pandang, gugup. "Ya dan tidak," jawab Remus, agak enggan memberikan jawaban yang pasti. "Kau pernah berkata Voldemort akan mengirim seseorang ke Hogwarts. Kami tahu kami dapat mempercayakan segalanya kepada guru Pertahanan yang baru, tapi kami tetap khawatir, Harry. Kau memang mudah terjerat masalah."

"Aku tidak mencari-cari masalah, masalah-masalah itulah yang mencariku," Harry mengoreksi, kemudian tersenyum kepada kedua walinya. Mungkin dia dapat mengetahui satu lagi rahasia malam ini. "Jadi, siapa guru Pertahanan yang baru?"

Sirius mengacak-acak rambut Harry. "Usaha bagus, Nak," katanya, tersenyum geli. "Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti saat pesta perjamuan, bersama anak-anak yang lain. Kau akan menyukainya. Dia seorang pensiunan Auror, tapi jelas masih tangkas. Pokoknya, jangan nakal dan dia akan menyukaimu juga."

Harry menatap Sirius lekat-lekat dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, meski dia benar-benar ingin tersenyum. "Tidak ada orang waras yang akan melakukan apa yang kaulakukan, Midnight," katanya dengan suara tenang, yang menyebabkan Remus tertawa.

Sirius melotot kepada Remus, lalu menoleh kepada Harry dan cemberut. "Kalian berdua terlalu mirip," katanya, lalu bersedekap, bibirnya manyun. "Ini tidak adil. Kau telah membuat anak waliku menghianatiku, Moony."

Remus mengerling Harry dan mengedipkan sebelah mata, sebelum mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada Sirius. "Anggap saja pembalasan, Padfoot," katanya, polos. "Biasanya aku yang gila saat aku bersamamu dan James. Kalian berdua tidak pernah mendengarkanku. Sekarang, ada kami berdua yang membuatmu gila."

"Menyenangkan sekali," gumam Sirius, lalu mengerling Harry dan perlahan beranjak. "Akan kubalas kau besok pagi—" tambahnya, lalu nyengir, "—atau mungkin sekarang."

Mata Harry langsung melebar. Dia tahu ekspresi yang dikenakan Sirius. Dia terlalu mengenalinya. Sirius akan memberikan pembalasan dan akan melampiaskannya kepada Harry. Sebelum ayah walinya dapat menyerangnya, Harry berlari keluar dari dapur secepat mungkin. Belum jauh dia berlari, seekor hewan besar berbulu hitam, yang dikenalnya sebagai Midnight, menabraknya dari belakang.

Harry tersungkur ke lantai dan segera berguling telentang. Midnight langsung menyarangkan "serangannya". Anjing itu menjilati wajah Harry, membasahi kacamatanya dengan liurnya, lalu menarik-narik kemeja Harry, membuat Harry tertawa saat kaki anjing itu mengenai titik lemahnya. Mengetahui Harry gampang geli, Midnight terus menggelitik remaja itu tanpa ampun.

Lalu dengan bunyi _pop_, Midnight berubah menjadi Sirius yang tersenyum kepada anak asuhnya. "Menyerah, Pronglet?" tanyanya, tangannya mengambang penuh ancaman di atas tubuh Harry. Jika Harry menjawab "belum", serangannya akan dilanjutkan pada ronde berikutnya.

Harry mengangguk cepat, lalu duduk setelah Sirius mundur dan duduk bertopang pada lututnya. Masih terengah-engah, Harry menatap ayah walinya dan tersenyum. "Sirius, kapan aku boleh belajar menjadi Animagus?" tanyanya, ingin tahu.

Sirius tidak menyangka pertanyaan itu akan muncul dan tampak berpikir cepat. "_Er_—kalau kau sudah mendapatkan izin dari walimu," jawabnya, ambigu.

Harry mendengus. "Maksudmu, kalau Moony setuju," dia meluruskan. "Kau tahu, kan, aku tidak akan membencimu kalau kau tidak mengizinkan. Di beberapa daerah, anak-anak sangat menghormati mereka yang bertanggung jawab terhadap keputusan yang mereka buat, alih-alih memaksakan kehendak mereka."

Sirius terperangah, menatap Harry. "Kau tahu, Pronglet, tadi itu dalam sekali," katanya, terpukau, lalu menatap Harry dengan penuh keseriusan. "Jangan begitu lagi. Kau benar-benar mulai terdengar seperti Moony dan satu Moony saja sudah cukup bagiku dan aku _benar-benar _serius."


	5. Kangen?

T/N: Kalau ada yang tertarik pingin ngobrol di Twitter, tinggal pejet tombol follow yah! (at:haloalva)

**Bab 5 **_**Kangen?**_

Profesor Dumbledore menunjukkan reaksi lebih baik dibanding yang diantisipasi Harry saat dia mendengar Harry mengetahui sedikit banyak tentang Turnamen Triwizard keesokan paginya. Kepala Sekolah bahkan meminta pendapat Harry di hadapan guru-guru lainnya. Mengetahui tidak ada jalan lain, dia melakukan apa yang dia bisa.

Dia bersikap sepenuhnya jujur.

Dia memberitahu Profesor Dumbledore bahwa Turnamen itu merupakan ide bagus, terutama perihal batasan usianya. Latihan-latihan yang dihabiskannya bersama para Marauder pada musim panas telah mengajarkannya banyak hal, namun pada sejumlah sesi latihan (duel, terutama, dibanding yang lain), dia ingat dia dapat belajar lewat mengamati sebaik saat melakukannya sendiri. Dia memberitahu Dumbledore bahwa Turnamen ini mungkin dapat memberikan keuntungan bagi murid-murid yang lebih muda, sehingga mereka dapat mempelajari _dimana _letak kemampuan mereka (T/N: jika dibandingkan dengan para juara). Para guru sepertinya tidak menyangka Harry akan mengatakan ini. Mereka sepertinya mengira Harry akan memprotes mengapa dia tidak diizinkan untuk turut serta.

Setelah syok mereka memudar, para orang dewasa kembali pada topik-topik percakapan normal. Masing-masing seperti masih enggan membahas Turnamen saat Harry ada bersama mereka. Harry paham itu dan dia tidak menyebut-nyebut perihal Turname lagi. Sepanjang beberapa hari yang tersisa dari libur musim panasnya, Harry menghabiskan waktu sebanyak mungkin bersama para walinya. Tinggal seminggu waktu mereka, yang berarti Sirius dan Remus akan segera berpindah ke Rumah Keluarga Besar Bangsawan Black setelah membawa Harry ke Peron 9¾.

Bertekad membuktikan bahwa dia telah menguasai sesuatu dari latihan sepanjang musim panasnya, Harry berjuang lebih keras daripada sebelum-sebelumnya pada latihan-latihannya bersama Sirius. Dia masih kesulitan mengalahkan ayah walinya, tetapi setidaknya Harry lumayan ngotot selama berduel. Sirius jelas terkesan dan memutuskan untuk memberikan hadiah kepada Harry. Pada hari sebelum mereka pulang, Sirius memberi Harry sebuah cermin persegi kecil. Sirius menjelaskan bagaimana cara kerja cermin itu. Harry cukup menyebutkan nama Sirius dan mereka dapat mengobrol kapanpun Harry mau.

1 September datang terlalu cepat bagi Harry dan kedua walinya. Meski libur musim panasnya melelahkan, Harry tetap menikmati waktu-waktu yang dihabiskannya bersama Sirius dan Remus. Dia telah lebih mengenal ayah walinya seperti ia mengenal Remus dan dia cemas jika dia harus kehilangan ikatan itu. Harry tidak mengira dia akan jadi anak nakal seperti ayah dan walinya dulu, tapi mungkin ada bagusnya begitu. Menjadi apa adanya saja, Profesor Snape sudah memberinya banyak detensi.

Sekali lagi, Harry menggunakan Portkey, yang membawanya ke Peron 9¾. Tahun lalu, Remus juga membawanya ke Peron dengan cara yang sama, yang merupakan pengalaman pertama bagi Harry menggunakan metode transportasi aneh itu. Sekarangpun dia masih belum terbiasa, dan mungkin sudah terjerembab jika Sirius dan Remus tidak memegangi bahunya. Peron itu telah ramai dipenuhi orang-orang, yang memudahkan mereka bertiga sebagai keluarga untuk membaur.

Sosok mesin uap merah dan berkilat-kilat Hogwarts Express seakan membawa kegembiraan sekaligus kesedihan bagi Harry. Berputar dan menghadapi kedua walinya, Harry berpikir hendak berkata apa, tapi sepatah katapun tak dapat diucapkannya. Dia ingin berterima kasih atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan kepadanya. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, agar mereka tahu betapa dia akan merindukan mereka.

Untungnya, Sirius mengerti dan menarik Harry ke dalam pelukannya, erat-erat. "Berhati-hatilah, Pronglet," katanya, lembut. "Ingat, kita hanya terpisah oleh seekor burung hantu atau _sebuah cermin_ kalau kau membutuhkan suatu apapun atau kalau terjadi suatu _apapun_. Sesekali cobalah untuk bersenang-senang dan menikmati _semua _yang ada."

Harry mendongak kepada Sirius dan ternyum. Dia paham apa yang tidak dikatakan secara eksplisit oleh Sirius: _kalau kau membutuhkanku, gunakan cerminmu, terutama jika ledakan sihirmu kambuh dan nikmatilah Turnamen-nya_. "Pasti, Sirius," katanya, dengan anggukan. "Terima kasih atas segalanya." Menarik diri dari ayah walinya, Harry berganti menghadapi Remus yang menariknya ke dalam satu lagi pelukan.

"Belajar yang rajin," kata Remus, membuat Sirius mengerang, "tapi jangan terlalu keras sampai lupa segalanya." Dia menarik diri, namun belum melepaskannya, sehingga dia dapat memandang Harry tepat di mata. "Kau anak yang pintar, _Cub_ (T/N: sebutan "Nak" untuk keluarga serigala; _Pup_ untuk keluarga guguk). Kami tahu kau tak akan membuat keputusan yang salah. Tapi ingatlah, bahwa kadang kau akan merasa lebih baik jika kau tidak menghadapi semuanya sendirian."

Harry juga tahu apa yang tidak dikatakan secara eksplisit oleh Remus: _masih belum terlambat untuk memberitahu Ron dan Hermione. Mereka dapat menolongmu._ Harry tahu mengapa Remus bersikeras dia membagi rahasianya dengan seseorang. Sirius dan Remus pernah bercerita saat para Marauder mengetahui identitas Remus sebagai seorang Manusia Serigala.. Remus mengakui bahwa dia lega teman-temannya mengetahui rahasianya, sebab artinya dia tak perlu cemas dan berbohong lagi.

Masalahnya, rahasia Harry sama sekali berbeda dengan rahasia Remus, setidaknya, menurut Harry begitu. Remus tidak akan pernah menyakiti sahabat-sahabatnya. Mereka dapat berubah menjadi binatang saat bulan purnama tiba. Mereka terlindungi dari nafsu Manusia Serigala terhadap daging manusia. Harry tidak begitu beruntung. Ledakan sihirnya tidak akan melindungi siapapun dan tidak ada cara untuk mengontrolnya. Rasanya seperti keran yang tiba-tiba terbuka lebar sampai air di penampungan habis.

Suara peluit ditiup memberikan aba-aba bahwa sebentar lagi kereta akan berangkat. Dengan cepat, Harry memeluk Remus dan Sirius lagi sebelum melambai kepada mereka saat dia bergegas menuju kereta. Dia sudah mengenakan jubah seragam sekolahnya, seperti tahun lalu, karena barang-barangnya sudah tersimpan rapi di Hogwarts. Saat dia memasuki kereta, Harry menoleh kepada para walinya, melambai sekali lagi sebelum mencari teman-temannya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Harry menemukan serombongan rambut merah saat mereka memasuki kereta. Mereka semua tampak kesal, yang mengejutkan Harry. Biasanya, keluarga Weasley adalah keluarga yang penuh cinta. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah ada lagi yang terjadi setelah kejadian pada malam Piala Dunia yang tidak diberitahukan Ron kepadanya.

Hermione masuk setelah rombongan keluarga Weasley, dengan menggendong Crookshanks, dan seketika menyadari seseorang tengah mengamati mereka. "Harry!" serunya, riang, seraya bergegas menghampirinya. "Kau dimana saja? Mrs Weasley ingin bertemu denganmu sebelum kereta berangkat."

Keempat Weasley bersaudara langsung menoleh dan menyadari penyihir empat belas tahun berambut hitam dan berkacamata yang disapa Hermione itu. Ron tak menghabiskan waktu untuk mendatangi Harry, menariknya ke kompartemen terdekat saat kereta melaju meninggalkan peron. Hujan menerpa jendela, menyadarkan Harry akan cuaca di luar sana. Dia menghabiskan sepanjang pagi di kamar para Marauder, mengemasi barang-barangnya, sehingga dia tidak sadar bahwa cuaca tidak selamanya cerah.

Hermione memasuki kompartemen paling akhir dan menjatuhkan diri di kursinya, sementara Ron menempati tempat duduk di seberangnya. Duduk di samping Ron, Harry mengamati teman-temannya dengan penasaran. Jarang-jarang dia mendapati Ron dan Hermione begitu pendiam. "Terus, ada kejadian apa?" tanya Harry. "Seingatku, aku tak pernah melihat Fred dan George tampak sangat... sangat pendiam."

Ron mendengus. "Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, dan Percy mengetahui sesuatu," katanya, jengkel. "Mereka membuat kami penasaran sepanjang musim panas ini. Akan ada hal besar di Hogwarts tahun ini. Aku hanya berharap mereka memberitahu kami apa hal besar ini."

Hermone menatap Harry, penuh harap. "Kau, kan, di Hogwarts, Harry," katanya. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

_Ya, aku tahu sesuatu, tapi aku tak dapat memberitahu kalian. _"Sirius dan Remus tidak mau membocorkannya," Harry berbohong. "Aku cuma tahu kalau Remus bepergian sepanjang separo libur musim panas untuk menjalankan tugas dari Dumbledore. Dia tidak mau bilang dia pergi kemana, hanya bahwa tugasnya tidak berbahaya. Sirius berkata bahwa sesuatu akan diumumkan pada pesta perjamuan, jadi, mungkin kita akan mengetahuinya malam ini."

"Terus, apa saja yang kaulakukan sepanjang musim panas, Harry?" tanya Hermione, ingin tahu. "Tidak banyak yang kaujabarkan di surat-suratmu."

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Ini-itu dan sedikit belajar," katanya, sambil lalu. "Sirius berpikir ada baiknya aku tahu cara mempertahankan diri, setelah kejadian tahun lalu." Dia mengamati raut penasaran teman-temannya. "Dia hanya mengajariku dasar-dasar pertahanan sihir dan Muggle." Harry memandangi jendela dan mengawasi garis-garis air hujan di kaca. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dikatakan. Kalau dia menjelaskan lebih detil, mereka mungkin akan cemburu terhadapnya dan Harry tidak menginginkan itu.

"_Well_, baguslah, Harry," kata Hermione, tersenyum. "Kau memang harus tahu cara mempertahankan diri."

"Mungkin kita bisa minta Sirius untuk mengajari kami juga kapan-kapan," usul Ron. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Hermione?"

"Tidak ada ruginya," jawab Hermione, seraya mengeluarkan Kitab Mantra Standar, Kelas 4. "Kebanyakan penyihir mungkin tidak akan menduga pentingnya pertahanan sihir Muggle, karena mereka punya tongkat sihir." Dia membuka bukunya dan memandang Harry lagi. "Aku turut senang, Harry. Tinggal bersama Sirius dan Mr Lupin jelas memberikan efek positif bagimu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa banyak orang tidak setuju."

Harry menatap Hermione, bingung. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya. "Kenapa seseorang harus tidak setuju? Sirius, kan, terbukti tidak bersalah dan Remus tidak menyakiti siapa-siapa saat malam purnama selama dia meminum ramuannya, dan Sirius selalu mengingatkannya agar tidak lupa. Mereka merawatku dengan lebih baik daripada Keluarga Dursley." Tiba-tiba Harry gugup. Kenapa dia tidak mendengar apa-apa soal ini? Apa Sirius dan Remus tahu sesuatu tentang ini? "Tidak—tidak ada yang akan mengambilku dari mereka, kan?" dia bertanya pada Hermione. "Maksudku—Sirius sudah mengadopsiku—"

"Harry, tenanglah," kata Hermione, lembut. "Kau benar, kok. Mr Black memang sudah mengadopsimu, sehingga tidak ada keluarga lain yang dapat mengambilmu darinya secara legal sekalipun. Kurasa mereka hanya terkejut karena Mr Black tiba-tiba berubah dari abdi Voldemort menjadi pria tidak bersalah dan walimu. Mr Black melakukan tindakan yang cerdas. Dia mengadopsimu sebelum ada orang lain bahkan bisa menolak."

"Menurutku tidak ada yang mencoba melakukan suatu apapun, Harry," timpal Ron. "Hanya beberapa artikel tulisan Rita Skeeter yang mengkritik Fudge karena membiarkan Anak yang Bertahan Hidup tinggal bersama mantan narapidana dan Manusia Serigala. Dia _toh_ mengkritik semua orang. Dia suka menyebarkan gosip... terutama soal Anak yang Bertahan Hidup atau Pelarian Azkaban."

Harry mengerang, jengkel. "Jadi, dengan kata lain, kalau kita melihatnya, langsung balik arah dan kabur," dia merangkum apa yang didengarnya, seraya mencondongkan badannya maju dan membenamkan wajah ke tangannya. "Aku tak percaya ini. Kenapa semua orang merasa kehidupanku adalah urusan mereka?"

Hermione menurunkan bukunya dan berpindah, sehingga dia berlutut di hadapan Harry. "Aku tahu, kami tak akan pernah paham bagaimana menjadi dirimu, Harry," katanya, lembut. "Tetapi ingatlah, bahwa tidak peduli apa kata orang, kau punya keluargamu sendiri sekarang; dan tak seorangpun di dunia ini dapat mengambilnya darimu. Mereka _toh _akan berkomentar sesuka hati, tetapi tidak berarti apa yang mereka katakan itu benar. _Kami _tahu Mr Black dan Mr Lupin adalah wali yang luar biasa bagimu. Kami menyaksikan mereka pada malam Piala Dunia saat kau pingsan dan setelahnya."

Harry menggeleng, pelan. Seharusnya dia tahu Hermione akan mengangkat subjek pembicaraan itu. Sejauh ini dia sudah sangat bersabar kalau Harry tidak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. _Khas hermione. Selalu mencari jawaban atas segalanya_.

"Jadi, apakah Profesor Dumbledore tahu kenapa kau pingsan?" tanya Hermione, penasaran.

Harry menggeleng. Sejujurnya, memang tak banyak yang dibahas mengenai insiden itu sejak pembicaraan yang dilakukannya bersama Remus dan Sirius keesokan harinya. Sesekali, tentunya, Remus membahasnya dan menasehatinya sedikit-sedikit, tetapi hanya itu. Remus dan Sirius berhenti membahasnya setelah Harry menjauhi mereka hari itu. Tak ada penjelasan apapun karena memang tidak ada penjelasan yang dia butuhkan. Insiden itu merupakan bagian dari sihirnya yang matang terlalu cepat. Masalahnya adalah, bagaimana dia membuat Hermione tidak membahasnya kembali tanpa memberitahukan rahasianya ini?

* * *

Huan turun semakin deras sementara kereta terus melaju. Kompartemen-kompartemen diterangi lampu-lampu yang menjadikanya tampak menyeramkan. Saat matahari mulai lengser dari langit, Harry merosot ke lantai dan tidur... setidaknya mereka mengira Harry sedang tidur. Setelah menghindari semua pertanyaan Hermione, Harry merasa pura-pura tidur adalah cara terbaik untuk menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang belum dimunculkan. Dia mendengar troli makan siang melewati kompartemen mereka, juga beberapa murid yang berkunjung untuk memastikan apakah Krum benar-benar memberikan Snitch-nya kepada Harry setelah Pialah Dunia, atau bagaimana musim panasnya bersama Sirius Black.

Setelah pintu kompartemennya bergeser kesepuluh kalinya, Harry gatal sekali untuk melompat bangun dan menyegel pintunya dengan sihir. Untungnya, dia tidak melakukannya. Saat Ron dan Hermione mengerang, jengkel, Harry tahu yang masuk kali ini bukanlah teman. Hanya ada satu orang yang dapat membuat mereka bereaksi demikian.

"Wah, wah," kata Draco Malfoy lambat-lambat. "Siapa yang kita temukan di sini? Potty, Weasel, dan si Darah-Lumpur tanpa ada guru yang melindungi kalian kali ini." (T/N: Cek foto weasel/musang unyu di Twitter saya.) Suara langkah kakinya yang keras membuat Harry semakin waspada. Dia berbaring di sisi kanan tubuhnya, yang dapat menguntungkan dirinya. Dia dapat mendengar gesekan jubah mereka di lantai, diikuti Ron dan Hermione yang melompat berdiri dari kursi mereka.

"Keluar, Malfoy!" desis Ron.

"Atau apa, Weasel?" balas Malfoy. "Kau akan mengutukku? Lucu. Sejak kapan Potter menyewamu menjadi pengawalnya?"

Dari suaranya, Harry tahu Malfoy berdiri tidak jauh dari kakinya. Dengan satu gerakan mulus, Harry menendang tongkat sihir Malfoy sampai terlepas dari tangannya, kemudian melompat berdiri sambil mentikkan pergelangan tangannya, tongkat sihir meluncur dari wadahnya ke tangannya. "_Accio _tongkat sihirnya Malfoy," desisnya, menggenggam tongkat sihir Malfoy sesaat kemudian.

Malfoy menatap Harry dengan mata lebar dan perlahan mundur. "B—bagaimana kau melakukannya?" dia bertanya, gugup.

Harry menyimpan kembali tongkat sihirnya seraya mendekati Malfoy, yang juga mundur menjauhinya, menjaga jarak di antara keduanya. "Kau tidak diinginkan di sini, Malfoy," katanya, tenang, sambil masih melangkah mendekati bocah pirang itu. Saat Malfoy keluar dari kompartemennya itulah Harry melemparkan tongkat sihir Malfoy kepada tuannya, sebelum menggenggam gagang pintu kompartemen. "Sedikit nasehat untukmu: jangan kembali kemari." Lalu, dia menutup pintunya.

Berputar, Harry mendapati Ron dan Hermione mengawasinya dengan mulut menggantung terbuka. Menggeleng, Harry meluruskan jubahnya, sebelum duduk kembali di tempat duduknya dan memandang keluar jendela. Entah Hermione-lah yang paling pertama tersadar atau hanya kehilangan keseimbangan dan duduk kembali. Ron hanya berdiri, mulutnya membuka dan menutup seperti seekor ikan.

"T—tadi itu apa?" tanya Ron, terpukau. Dia memandang Hermione, meminta bantuan, tapi Hermione tak mengatakan apa-apa, jadi dia kembali memandang Harry. "Kau... kau... bagaimana kau melakukannya? Mantra apa itu tadi?"

"Hanya Mantra Pemanggil, Ron," jawab Harry, mengangkat bahu. Dia tetap memandang keluar jendela, tidak ingin melihat wajah teman-temannya. Dia tahu dia telah mengagetkan mereka karena Malfoy tidak semudah itu ditakut-takuti. Dia hanya berharap teman-temannya tidak ikut-ikutan takut kepadanya. "Kan, tadi kubilang, Sirius mengajariku cara mempertahankan diri waktu libur musim panas kemarin."

"_Er_—Harry?" tanya Hermione, lirih. "Kita baru akan mempelajari Mantra Pemanggil tahun _ini_. Seberapa banyakkah Mr Black mengajarimu?"

Harry mengangkat bahu dan tetap bungkam. Bukan begini awal tahun ajaran yang dia harapkan. Dia tidak terbiasa membicarakan libur musim panasnya. Liburan adalah hal yang paling pertama dia lupakan sejak dia memasuki kereta. Tak ada yang pernah bertanya, maka dia diam saja. Tak ada yang peduli dengan Keluarga Dursley, lalu mengapa sekarang berbeda setelah dia tinggal bersama Sirius dan Remus?

Keheningan menegangkan menyelubungi suasana selama sisa perjalanan mereka. Saat mereka akhirnya tiba di Stasiun Hogsmeade, Harry tidak sabar untuk meninggalkan kereta. Dia telah terbiasa menghabiskan musim panasnya di luar ruangan, sehingga berada terlalu lama di dalam kereta membuatnya merasa agak klaustrofobik.

Hujan yang amat deras memaksa mereka semua, kecuali murid kelas satu, untuk segera memasuki kereta-kereta tak berkuda. Harry melompat masuk, diikuti Ron, Hermione, dan Neville Longbottom, sesama murid Gryffindor Kelas 4. Mereka menunggu pintu kereta kuda menutup, lalu menunggu kereta itu bergerak mengikuti jalur menuju kastel raksasa yang mereka kenal sebagai Hogwarts. Harry hanya dapat menunggu. Begitu Dumbledore memberikan pengumumannya, Ron dan Hermione akan melupakan semua yang terjadi di kereta tadi... setidaknya Harry berharap demikian.

Memasuki kastel tak pernah sesulit ini. Sepertinya, Peeves si Poltergeist sudah mulai bersenang-senang dengan para murid yang masuk dengan basah kuyup. Dia melemparkan balon-balon merah berisi air kepada murid-murid yang terlena. Ron salah satu korbannya, dan memaksa mereka semua untuk segera memasuki Aula Besar. Harry mengikuti Ron dan Hermione ke meja Gryffindor dan duduk di sana. Piring-piring emas dan piala-piala minum perak menyadarkan Harry akan betapa laparnya dia. Celotehan mengisi aula saat semakin banyak murid mengisi tempat duduk yang ada di meja-meja asrama mereka. Di sudut matanya, Harry dapat melihat Ron mengerlingnya sesekali, begitupula dengan Hermione yang duduk di seberangnya. _Cepatlah, aku butuh sesuatu untuk mendistraksi mereka!_

Memandangi meja guru, Harry memperhatikan sejumlah kursi tampak kosong. Hagrid dan Profesor McGonagall tidak ada, begitu juga dengan tempat yang diduduki Remus tahun lalu sebagai guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Rasanya memang sudah menjadi pola bagi guru Pertahanan untuk hanya dapat bertahan selama setahun. Harry mendesah dan memandangi piringnya. Tahun ini akan sangat berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Remus telah membantunya sedemikian rupa tahun lalu sehingga sulit membayangkan setahun penuh di sekolahnya tanpa mendengar nasehat-nasehatnya.

"Harry?" tanya Hermione, lirih. "Harry, kau tak apa-apa?"

Harry memandang Hermione dan seketika berpaling. Dia tahu dia bersikap egois. Remus dan Sirius berhak menikmati waktu-waktu tanpa mencemaskan dirinya. "Aku tak apa-apa," kata Harry, pelan. "Aku hanya berharap guru Pertahanan yang baru orangnya baik seperti Remus."

Hermione meraih tangan Harry, sementara Ron meremas bahu Harry. "Tak usah cemas, Harry," kata Ron, percaya diri. "Kau masih punya kami, dan bukannya kau tidak bisa mengirim burung hantu kepada mereka."

Harry mengangguk, sambil memandangi piringnya. Dia tidak tahu mengapa suasana hatinya seburuk itu. Dia tidak paham apa yang dirasakannya. Dia belum pernah merindukan sesuatu sebelum tahun ajaran dimulai. Dia belum pernah merasa ingin berada di tempat lain, selain di sini, di sekolah. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa dia memiliki perasaan ini?

"Harry," kata Hermione, pelan, seraya mencondongkan badannya mendekati Harry, sehingga tidak ada yang dapat mendengarnya bicara selain dia dan Ron. "Kalau kau kangen mereka, itu wajar-wajar saja, kau tahu. Semua orang kangen dengan keluarga mereka sesekali saat mereka berada di sekolah. Tahun lalu ada Mr Lupin di sini, membantumu mengurusi segalanya. Musim panas ini, ada Mr Black. Kami tahu kau menyayangi mereka. Kau tak perlu menyembunyikan ini dari kami."

Perlahan mengangkat pandangannya kepada Hermione, Harry menggigit bibirnya, gugup. "Maafkan aku," katanya, lirih. "Ini... hal baru bagiku... memiliki keluarga yang benar-benar peduli kepadaku." Harry memikirkannya, lalu mengembangkan senyum setengah hati. "Jadi, begini rasanya menjadi orang biasa?"

Hermione membalas senyumnya, sementara Ron nyengir. "Selamat datang di kehidupan nyata, Harry," kata Ron, senang. "Sebentar lagi, kau akan mengalami senangnya bisa menuntut sesuatu, dihukum, dan Howler. Impian setiap remaja."

Harry tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya saat dia membayangkannya, ketika pintu Aula Besar terbuka. "Aku tak sabar menantikannya," katanya, sambil menonton Profesor McGonagall masuk dengan diikuti barisan anak-anak Kelas Satu yang basah kuyup. Dalam hati, Harry tahu Sirius dan Remus tak akan menghukumnya atau mengiriminya Howler seandainya Harry terlibat kenakalan. Sirius mungkin malah akan memberinya ucapan selamat. Remus akan berusaha memarahinya, sambil menjaga sikap Sirius dalam waktu bersamaan.

Begitu Profesor McGonagall meletakkan sebuah bangku dengan sebuah topi tua dan lusuh di hadapan anak-anak Kelas Satu, keheningan mengisi Aula. Prosesi Seleksi akan segera dimulai dan meskipun lama, Harry belum pernah menontonnya selain prosesi seleksinya sendiri. Perlahan, robekan topi tua itu membuka lebar seolah-olah membentuk mulut dan topi itu mulai bernyanyi:

"_Seribu tahun yang lalu atau lebih,_

_saat aku masih baru selesai dijahit,_

_hiduplah empat penyihir yang mahsyur,_

_yang namanya masih kita ketahui:_

_Gryffindor si pemberani dari padang rumput,_

_Ravenclaw yang adil dari lembah,_

_Hufflepuff yang manis dari ngarai,_

_Slytherin yang lihai dari rawa-rawa._

_Mereka berbagi cita-cita, harapan, mimpi,_

_mereka menelurkan rencana besar_

_untuk mendidik penyihir-penyihir muda_

_begitulah Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts bermula._

_Sekarang, masing-masing pendiri_

_membentuk asrama-asrama mereka, yang_

_menghargai kebajikan yang berbeda-beda_

_pada mereka yang mereka ajari._

_Bagi Gryffindor, yang gagah berani_

_lebih dihargai dari apapun;_

_bagi Ravenclaw, yang paling pintar_

_akan selalu menjadi yang terbaik;_

_bagi Hufflepuff, yang rajin_

_lebih dipilih dipanding yang lain;_

_dan Slytherin, yang haus kekuasaan_

_mencinta mereka yang berambisi besar._

_Semasa hidup mereka, mereka memiliki_

_anak-anak emas di antara yang lainnya,_

_namun bagaimana mengetahui yang pantas,_

_jika mereka telah lama mati nanti?_

_Gryffindor-lah yang menemukan jalannya_

_dia mencabutku dari kepalanya_

_para pendiri memberiku otak_

_sehingga aku dapat menyeleksi!_

_Sekarang, kenakanlah aku di kepalamu,_

_aku belum pernah salah,_

_akan kuintip isi kepalamu,_

_dan memberitahumu dimana tempat yang pantas bagimu!_

Tepuk tangan membahana di seisi aula, namun Harry tersadar akan sesuatu. "Apa lagunya berubah setiap tahun atau apalah?" dia bertanya, di antara hiruk pikuk.

"Memangnya menurutmu apa yang dilakukan topi itu sepanjang tahun?" tanya Ron, retoris.

Prosesi seleksi berlangsung dengan Profesor McGonagall memanggil nama para murid satu persatu. Dennis Creevey bergabung dengan Gryffindor, adik laki-laki Colin Creevey, anak Kelas 3 yang sepertinya mengidolakan Harry untuk alasan-alasan tak masuk akal. Hal itu luar biasa menjengkelkan Harry. Dia tidak suka jika orang memperlakukannya seakan dia selebriti saat dia memang bukan selebriti. Membawa kamera di tangan seolah menjadi misinya, agar Colin dapat memotret Harry kapan saja dia bisa.

Harry mengabaikan sisa prosesi seleksi. Bahkan, jika Ron tidak meraup makanan, Harry tak akan tahu prosesi seleksi telah selesai. Hermione memulai percakapan dengan hantu Gryffindor, Nick si Kepala-Nyaris-Putus, tentang Peri-Rumah yang bekerja untuk Hogwarts. Harry harus menyembunyikan seringai ketika Hermione marah dan mulai mengoceh tentang perbudakan dan menolak makan.

Begitu makan malam selesai, Profesor Dumbledore berdiri; seisi aula terdiam saat melihatnya bergerak. "Beberapa pengumuman pada awal tahun ajaran," katanya, riang. "Mr Filch memintaku untuk mengingatkan kalian bahwa terdapat empat ratus tigapuluh tujuh barang dalam daftarya yang dilarang di sini. Hutan, sekali lagi, terlarang, begitu pula dengan desa Hogsmeade bagi mereka yang masih di bawah Kelas Tiga. Juga, aku menyesal harus mengatakan bahwa tahun ini Quidditch ditiadakan karena adanya sebuah perhelatan yang diadakan mulai bulan Oktober, dan terus sepanjang tahun ajaran, yaitu—"

Pintu mengayun terbuka dan tampaklah seorang lelaki berjubah hitam dan bersandar pada sebuah tongkat panjang. Lelaki itu melepas tudung jubahnya, menampakkan rambutnya yang panjang dan beruban. Semua orang menatap lelaki itu saat dia melangkah menuju meja guru. Kilat di langit menerangi wajahnya yang penuh bekas luka. Sebagian hidungnya hilang dan matanya... pendeknya, menakutkan. Salah satunya mata biasa, sedangkan satunya lagi merupakan bola mata yang sangat besar, dengan selaput pelangi berwarna biru gelap. Mata itu sepertinya berputar ke segala arah secara tidak wajar: kiri, kanan, atas, dan bawah.

Saat lelaki itu mencapai meja guru, dia menjabat tangan Profesor Dumbledore, lalu duduk di kursi yang dulu diduduki Remus. Harry memejamkan mata saat kata-kata ayah walinya terngiang kembali di benaknya. Dia tidak berniat mengacau di kelas guru baru ini. Lelaki itu bahkan terlihat lebih mengerikan dibanding Profesor Snape dan itu sudah cukup baginya.

"Sambutlah guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam kalian yang baru, Profesor Moody," Profesor Dumbledore mengumumkan. "Nah, kembali ke apa yang tadi ingin kukatakan. Tahun ini, Hogwarts akan menjadi tuan rumah bagi Turnamen Triwizard."

"_APA?!_" pekik Fred Weasley. "Itu bercanda, kan?"

Seisi aula meledak tertawa. "Sama sekali tidak, Mr Weasley," jawab Profesor Dumbledore, riang. Dia menjelaskan seluk beluk Turnamen itu. Semua murid seperti tersihir saat mendengar perhelatan yang akan melibatkan Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, dan Durmstrang dalam rangka memperkuat pertalian internasional antar murid-muridnya. Semua tampak bersemangat untuk mengikuti Turnamen itu, sampai Profesor Dumbledore mengumumkan bahwa hanya murid-murid berusia tujuh belas tahun atau lebihlah yang dapat mengikuti. Beberapa murid yang masih berusia di bawah tujuh belas tahun mengerang frustrasi. Dumbledore kemudian menyebutkan tindakan-tindakan pencegahan, yang menghalangi murid-murid di bawah tujuh belas tahun untuk mencoba memasuki Turnamen.

Dengan habisnya pengumuman, semua murid dipulangkan ke asrama masing-masing. Banyak di antara murid-murid di bawah tujuh belas tahun yang mengeluhkan ketidakadilan batasan usia dan bahwa mereka akan mencari-cari cara untuk memasuki Turnamen apapun yang terjadi. Harry diam saja selama dia mendaki Menara Gryffindor. Ketiga Weasley bersaudara berpendapat bahwa uang hadiah sejumlah seribu Galleon terlalu menggiurkan untuk didiamkan saja. Weasley bersaudara tak pernah memiliki uang sebanyak itu dan iming-iming seribu Galleon terlalu menggoda bagi mereka.

Harry-lah yang pertama kali memasuki kamar asramanya. Setelah mengaduk-aduk isi kopernya, Harry menemukan cermin persegi kecil yang Sirius berikan padanya. Selama beberapa saat, Harry menimbang-nimbang apakah dia akan mengobrol dengan ayah walinya, lalu memutuskan untuk menundanya dan menyimpan cermin itu. Memang, Harry merindukan mereka, tetapi dia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak banyak merepotkan mereka. Lagipula usianya sudah empat belas tahun dan kedua walinya membutuhkan masa untuk menjadi Moony dan Padfoot lagi. Dia akan dapat menghadapi tahun keempatnya seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Dia bisa, sebelum bertemu Sirius dan Remus. Dia bisa melakukannya lagi.


	6. Kutukan Tak-Termaafkan

T/N: Kalau ingin mengobrol atau bertanya-tanya dengan saya atau _stalking_ saya, saya baru membuat akun twitter: (simbol "**at**") **haloalva**. Maaf ya, kalau tidak bisa membalas review satu persatu, tapi terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri menulis review. Tidak hanya untuk judul yang ini, tetapi juga untuk Kegelapan yang Tersembunyi. Setiap review rasanya seperti penyemangat buat saya (_I get easily insecure, but you guys help me alot_).

* * *

**BAB 6 **_**Kutukan Tak-Termaafkan**_

Hujan baru reda saat fajar, yang merupakan berita baik bagi Harry. Dia baru saja menerima jadwal pelajaran Kelas Empat dan mendapatkan Herbologi pada jam pertama, diikuti oleh Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib pada pagi hari, dan dua jam pelajaran Ramalan pada siang harinya. Harry mendesah membayangkan siang hari yang harus dihabiskannya nanti. Ramalan adalah mata pelajaran yang paling tidak disukainya, yang dapat kaubayangkan sendiri perbandingannya dengan mata pelajaran Ramuan bersama Profesor Snape. Profesor Trelawney sepertinya senang sekali meramalkan kematian Harry di setiap kelasnya. Satu-satunya perbedaan pada tahun ajaran kali ini ialah tidak adanya pelarian narapidana Azkaban yang "memburu kepalanya".

Hermione telah melakukan tindakan cerdas dengan berhenti mengikuti kelas Ramalan. Harry berharap dapat melakukan hal yang sama, namun dia harus mengambil dua mata pelajaran tambahan dan tidak kewalahan dengan jumlah mata pelajaran yang diambilnya tahun ini, seperti Hermione pada tahun lalu. Hermione mengikuti setiap mata pelajaran yang ada saat Kelas Tiga, sehingga membutuhkan Pembalik-Waktu agar dapat menghadiri semua kelasnya. Tekanan kesibukan itu, sayangnya, menjadikan Hermione sangat pemarah dari waktu ke waktu, maka saat dia membatalkan mata pelajaran Ramalan dan Telaah Muggle, Harry dan Ron pun lega.

Burung-burung hantu beterbangan memasuki aula. Harry tidak repot-repot mendongak, yang terbukti merupakan kesalahan saat sebuah paket kiriman jatuh tepat di kepalanya, sebelum mendarat di samping piringnya. Selama beberapa saat, Harry hanya bengong, memandangi paket itu, tidak menyangka dia akan mendapatkannya. Dia jarang mendapat kiriman surat dan saat dia mendapatkannya, biasanya surat itu dikirim oleh Hagrid, guru Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib sekaligus teman baik Harry.

Sebagian kebingungannya terjawab saat dia menemukan namanya ditulis oleh tulisan tangan ayah walinya. Yah, Sirius memang akan mengirim surat kepadanya tapi secepat ini? Sambil masih bengong, Harry sadar teman-temannya mengamatinya saat dia mengambil surat yang menyertai paket untuknya. Tegang, Harry menggigit bibirnya seraya membuka gulungan suratnya dan mulai membaca:

_Pronglet._

_Moony memberitahuku kalau dia lupa mengembalikan ini kepadamu, jadi, kukirimkan sesegera mungkin. Kadang aku tak memahaminya, tapi dia memang Moony. Asal kau tahu saja, kami sudah mulai bersih-bersih di _Black Manor. _Jujur, aku mempertimbangkan untuk meminta pendapat Dumbledore, apakah kami boleh bertukar Peri-Rumah. Kreacher untuk Dobby. Kau ingat apa yang pernah kuceritakan tentang Kreacher, kan? Si Peri-Rumah yang mengabdi pada keluarga besar Black? Yah, sekarang dia tambah parah daripada yang pernah kuingat, yang berarti berita buruk._

_Kembali ke permasalahan: jangan lupa apa yang kukatakan di peron. Jangan lupa untuk bersenang-senang di tahun ajaran ini. Aku tahu, kau bukan anak nakal, tapi ada lebih dari satu cara untuk bersenang-senang di Hogwarts. Ingatlah untuk mengabariku saat kau punya waktu! Oh, dan Moony mengomel kalau aku tidak bilang dia titip salam kepadamu, katanya dia akan mengulitiku hidup-hidup... dan orang hanya takut pada sisi serigalanya... andaikan mereka tahu... _(T/N: Sirius berpendapat bahwa Moony sebagai manusia sebenarnya lebih menakutkan daripada saat dia menjadi Manusia Serigala.)

_Jaga kesehatan, Nak. Ingatlah, kami selalu ada jika kau membutuhkan bantuan kami._

_Padfoot dan Moony_

Harry mengulum senyum, seraya melipat suratnya. Dia ragu apakah dia sanggup menyetujui Dobby sebagai Peri-Rumah keluarga Black, tapi barangkali Dobby memang lebih baik daripada Kreacher. Sirius telah menceritakan sejarah keluarga Black kepada Harry saat musim panas kemarin. Tampaklah bahwa Sirius merupakan satu dari sedikit keluarga Black yang menentang Voldemort. Keluarga Black bangga dengan status Darah-Murni mereka, sama seperti keluarga Malfoy.

Sebenarnya, Sirius mengungkap bahwa dia berkerabat dengan keluarga Malfoy melalui pernikahan (Narcissa Malfoy adalah anggota kandung keluarga Black), menjadikan Harry juga berkerabat dengan Draco Malfoy karena Sirius telah mengadopsinya, tetapi Harry menolak mengakuinya. Perutnya mual membayangkan dia berkerabat dengan orang seperti Draco Malfoy. Harry tidak menyandang nama Black, tetapi dia seorang pewaris keluarga Black. Fakta ini yang barangkali membuat orang lain tidak nyaman, karena keluarga Black memiliki reputasi kelam.

Menunduk dan memandangi paket kirimannya, Harry sudah tahu apa yang terbungkus di dalamnya, sehingga dia enggan mengambil risiko membukanya di depan banyak orang. Hanya ada satu hal yang Remus dan Sirius ingin Harry miliki sebab akan berguna baginya selama di Hogwarts: Peta Perompak (T/N: _Marauder's Map_). Tahun lalu, Remus menyitanya dan dengan segalanya yang terjadi, dia pasti kelupaan. Harry tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum di wajahnya sekarang, saat dia menyimpan surat dan paketnya ke tasnya. Tiba-tiba saja, dia merasa dia akan menikmati hari ini.

Namun saat jam makan siang tiba, suasana hati Harry memburuk lagi. Dia bahkan tidak tahu harus berpendapat apa mengenai pelajaran Herbologinya. Belum lagi, Skrewt Ujung-Meletup menjijikkan yang dipelarinya pada Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib. Harry enggan mengurusi mereka lagi, berapapun jumlah pertemuan bersama mereka yang Hagrid rancang.

Hermione tidak berlama-lama menikmati makan siangnya, bersikukuh memiliki sesuatu yang penting untuk dilakukan di perpustakaan. Harry hanya menggeleng, sambil mencoba untuk tidak membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya pada kelas Ramalan. Meski dia tahu dia hanya membuang-buang waktu saja pada kelas Ramalan, Harry telah membaca sedikit banyak buku pelajaran mengenai Ramalam pada musim panas kemarin. Semuanya soal pemaknaan. Sekarang dia memahami diagram bintang dan seni membaca telapak tangan dan sejumlah aspek Ramalan yang lainnya. Dia mungkin tidak akan pernah percaya Ramalan, tapi dia cukup paham untuk dapat menarik pemaknaan logis.

Pelajaran Ramalan berlangsung lambat dengan Profesor Trelawney, mengenakan kacamata superbesarnya, sekali lagi, meramalkan kiamat bagi Harry. Tampaknya, dia masih belum belajar dari Natal lalu, saat Harry mengembalikan prediksi Trelawney dengan sengit. Harry hanya memutar mata dan melihat Ron melakukan hal yang sama. Ron tidak ragu saat dia berpendapat Trelawney seperti bermain catur dengan bidak-bidak tidak lengkap.

Kelas dimulai dengan mempelajari diagram bintang, yang memberi Harry kelegaan. Akhirnya, satu hal yang dia dapat pahami. "Mr Potter," kata Profesor Trelawney dengan nada melayang. "Dari penampilanmu, seseorang akan berpendapat bahwa kau dilahirkan di bawah pengaruh kejam Saturnus. Kau dilahirkan pada pertengahan musim dingin, apakah aku benar?"

"_Er_—maaf," kata Harry, gelisah, saat semua memandanginya. "Saya berulang tahun saat musim panas."

Profesor Trelawney mengamati Harry dengan curiga selama beberapa saat, kemudian melanjutkan pelajaran sebelum membiarkan para murid melengkapi diagram mereka sesuai garis-garis planet saat hari kelahiran mereka. Harry sudah pernah berlatih membuatnya saat musim panas kemarin, sehingga dia dapat menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, kemudian membantu Ron mengerjakan diagram bintangnya. Ron tampak ngeri, mengetahui Harry benar-benar tahu apa yang dilakukannya, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa... tentunya sampai saat Lavender mengeluarkan pekikan riang.

"Profesor!" teriak Lavender. "Tolong lihat ini! Planet apakah ini?"

Profesor Trelawney mendekati meja Lavender dan menunduk. "Itu Planet Uranus, Miss Brown," katanya.

Ron tak dapat menahan diri. "Boleh aku menonton Ur—umph!"

Semuanya sontak menoleh ke arah Ron, dan mendapat Harry telah mendekap mulutnya. Harry memandang ke arah Lavender dan Profesor Trelawney dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, gugup. "_Er_—maaf," kata Harry, sambil mengerling Ron, tanpa kata memperingatkannya agar tetap diam. "Kadang otaknya tidak jalan."

Profesor Trelawney mengejap, terkejut. "Aku harus mengakui, Mr Potter," katanya, terdengar terkesan. "Mungkin kau memang memiliki darah Peramal. Aku belum pernah melihat seseorang bertindak secepat itu."

Harry menarik tangannya dari mulut Ron, dan menggeleng lemah. Tidak, dia tidak punya darah peramal. Dia hanya terlalu mengenal Ron untuk tahu apa yang akan dia katakan. Lavender Brown dan Parvati Patil tampak sangat cemburu terhadap Harry, sebab mereka sangat mengidolakan si guru Ramalan, sedangkan Ron dan Seamus berusaha keras tidak tertawa.

Suasana hati Ron memburuk saat makan malam tiba, saat Malfoy mengumumkan isi artikel, yang ditayangkan di _Daily Prophet _mengenai ayah Ron, kepada seisi Aula Depan. Seluruh artikel itu berisi omong kosong, ditulis oleh Rita Skeeter, tapi Malfoy jelas senang karenanya. Harry dan Hermione berhasil menahan Ron dan memaksanya berjalan menjauh tanpa terlibat konfrontasi, saat benak Harry menjeritkan peringatan kepadanya.

Dalam satu kedipan mata, Harry telah menggenggam tongkat sihirnya dan berputar dan mengerahkan mantra perisai yang menyerap mantra apapun yang Malfoy lemparkan kepada mereka. Mendadak, Harry merasakan imbas dari pelajaran-pelajaran mengenai mantra perisai tahun lalu. Harry menurunkan perisainya dan menyimpan tongkat sihirnya, seraya menggeleng. Mengapa Malfoy harus memulai pertengkaran di depan semua orang?

_Mungkin karena dia merasa harus membuktikan sesuatu_.

"Ada masalah, Anak-anak?" kata Profesor Moody yang tampak penasaran, menuruni tangga. Malfoy seketika membeku saat Profesor Moody mendekat, mata sihirnya seolah bergantian menatap Harry dan Malfoy. "Aku melihat tongkat sihirmu membidik teman sekelasmu, Mr Malfoy. Jelaskan."

Malfoy memucat saat menyadari tongkat sihirnya masih teracung ke arah Harry. Itu adalah kali pertamanya Harry melihat Malfoy benar-benar ketakutan di depan seorang guru, alih-alih bersikap arogan. "Tidak apa-apa, _Sir_," kata Malfoy, seraya mengantongkan tongkat sihirnya. "Sama sekali tidak ada apa-apa."

Moody mengambil selangkah mendekati Malfoy. "Kalau begitu lanjutkan urusanmu," geramnya, mata sihirnya berotasi, seakan-akan mengamati seisi Aula Depan, bahkan melalui belakang kepalanya. "Kalian juga."

Harry baru akan mengikuti rombongannya, namun terhenti saat Profesor Moody menyambar lengannya. Secara reflek, Harry menegang dan melompat menjauh seakan hendak menerima pukulan. Reaksinya tidak luput dari pengamatan Profesor Moody, yang seketika melonggarkan genggamannya, namun tidak melepaskannya. Mendongak dan mengamati guru Pertahannya, Harry mendapati kedua mata guru itu menatapnya lurus-lurus, seolah dia mencurigai Harry hendak melakukan sesuatu.

"Tadi itu mengesankan, Mr Potter," geram Profesor Moody. "Kau punya kesempatan untuk membalas, tapi kau memutuskan untuk menyudahinya; hal yang sulit dilakukan ketika semua orang menontonmu."

Harry tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Dia merasa seakan terjebak dan mata sihir itu justru membuatnya semakin gugup. Saat itu, Harry merasa dialah yang berada dalam masalah besar, entah bagaimana. Dia tidak suka ini. Biasanya saat merasa demikian, rasa sakit menyertainya. Berjam-jam terkurung sendirian juga biasa menyertai perasaan itu.

"Waspada setiap saat, Potter," geram Moody, seraya melepaskan lengan Harry. "Ingat itu."

"Ya, _Sir_," gumam Harry, lalu memandangi Profesor Moody pergi. Dia tak dapat bergerak. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari saat Ron dan Hermione menggiringnya ke Aula besar, hampir tanpa perlawanan. Dia seakan terkurung dalam benaknya sendiri. Apa maksud perkataan Profesor Moody?

* * *

Selama beberapa hari selanjutnya, Harry melakukan apapun demi menjauhi Profesor Moody. Dia tidak tahu mengapa persisnya, tetapi dia selalu gugup di hadapan guru baru itu. Perlakuan yang diterima Harry saat dia masih berada dalam asuhan keluarga Dursley telah diketahui publik tahun lalu, namun karena kemunculannya bersamaan dengan pemberitaan pengadilan Black, tak banyak yang benar-benar memperhatikannya. Untunglah semua orang mengabaikannya.

Harry berjuang keras menyembunyikan kehidupannya yang dilaluinya bersama keluarga Dursley jauh-jauh di benaknya yang terdalam dan tidak ingin seorang guru, terutama Profesor Moody, membuatnya teringat kembali akan hal itu. Dia tidak ingin siapapun beranggapan Sirius dan Remus jauh dari sempurna. Dia tidak sanggup membayangkan seseorang membawanya pergi dari orang-orang yang benar-benar mengasihinya.

Selain Profesor Moody, Harry juga menjaga jarak dengan Profesor Snape, yang pastinya sulit saat kelas Ramuan. Malfoy menggumamkan banyak komentar sepanjang jam pelajaran, membuat teman seasramanya terkekeh-kekeh. Ahli ramuan dengan wajah cekung, hidung bengkok dan rambut berminyak itu tidak melakukan apapun terhadapnya, tentu saja, sebab komentar-komentar Malfoy tersebut diarahkan kepada seorang murid yang kepadanya, dia tidak repot-repot menutupi isi hatinya: Harry.

Harry tahu mengapa Profesor Snape bertingkah demikian. Tahun lalu, Remus memberitahunya, bagaimana ayahnya, James, dulu menjahili Profesor Snape saat mereka masih bersekolah di Hogwarts. Harry paham alasan Profesor Snape membenci James Potter, tetapi dia tidak suka kalau setelah James Potter meninggal, Snape memutuskan untuk melampiaskan kebenciannya kepada satu-satunya Potter yang tersisa, yang bahkan pada masa itu, dia belum lahir. Ini tidak adil. Sirius dan Remus bahkan telah membicarakan ini sedikit banyak dengan Snape, namun langkah ini malah membuat si guru semakin marah.

Saat jam pelajaran Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam tiba, Harry mulai bertanya-tanya apakah hanya dia yang terlalu banyak berpikir. Semua orang sepertinya bersemangat menerima pelajaran dari Profesor Moody dan tak ada yang terlibat masalah sepertinya dengan Profesor Snape... yah, kecuali mungkin Neville Longbottom, tapi anak itu memang selalu punya masalah saat Profesor Snape muncul _di dekatnya_. Harry tahu, tidaklah adil membandingkan Profesor Moody dengan Profesor Snape. Dia baru bertemu Profesor Moody sekali. Bagaimana kau dapat menilai seseorang hanya dari satu pertemuan itu?

Memasuki kelas Pertahanan, Harry membuntuti Ron dan Hermione yang memutuskan untuk duduk di baris depan. Dia mengeluarkan bukunya: _Kekuatan Kegelapan—Panduan Mempertahankan Diri_; dan membuka-buka halaman yang terakhir dibacanya. Dia sudah membaca sampai setengah buku, membuat Ron ngeri karenanya. Sejak musim panas kemarin, dia sudah terbiasa membuka buku setiap kali rasa bosan datang, karena dia sering sendirian. Sebenarnya, Harry membutuhkan sesuatu untuk dipikirkan dan saat ini, dan buku inilah satu-satunya distraksi yang ada.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai semua tempat duduk terisi, namun masing-masing tidak bersuara. Hampir seperti semua orang tegang karena bersemangat. Kau dapat merasakannya. Akhirnya, keheningan itu pecah oleh suara _clang_, dan suara itu lagi, dan lagi, saat Profesor Moody memasuki kelas. Harry tetap memusatkan perhatian pada bukunya, tak ingin bertemu pandangan dengan mata magis si guru yang menakutkan.

"Simpan buku-buku kalian," geram Moody, seraya duduk di belakang mejanya dan menunggu semua orang mematuhinya. Kemudian, dia mendata kehadiran dengan memanggil nama semua orang. Kepalanya tak bergerak, tapi semua orang melihat mata sihirnya bergeser untuk melihat masing-masing murid saat nama mereka dipanggil. "Bagus sekali. Aku sudah membaca-baca ulang catatan kelas dari Profesor Lupin, yang merupakan satu-satunya catatan kelas dalam tiga tahun belakangan ini. Meskipun Profesor Lupin mengajarkan lumayan banyak, kalian masih sangat jauh tertinggal pada bidang Kutukan. Karena aku hanya punya waktu setahun untuk mengejar ketinggalan, mari langsung saja kita mulai."

Ron dan Hermione mencondongkan badannya ke depan, tak sabar menunggu pelajaran dimulai.

"Kementrian Sihir lebih suka jika aku mengajarkan kalian pembalik kutukan, tetapi Profesor Dumbledore tidak sependapat," lanjut Profesor Moody. "Semakin dini kalian memahami keadaan di luar sana, semakin kalian dapat menyiapkan diri. Hal ini termasuk kutukan-kutukan ilegal. Adakah di antara kalian yang tahu tiga kutukan yang menyebabkan pelakunya dihukum seberat-beratnya di dunia sihir?"

Dari ekor matanya, Harry dapat melihat Ron dan Hermione mengangkat tangan dengan ragu-ragu. Nah, itu hal baru. Ron jarang sekali menyuarakan pendapat saat pelajaran berlangsung. Profesor Moody menunjuk Ron lebih dulu.

"Ayahku pernah bercerita tentang Kutukan _Imperius_," kata Ron, gugup.

"Benar, itu memang kutukan yang merepotkan," kata Moody, seraya mengangguk dan beranjak, membuka salah satu laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah toples kaca yang diisi oleh tiga ekor labah-labah. Seisi kelas menonton saat Profesor Moody mengeluarkan salah satu labah-labah dari toples dan meletakkannya di telapak tangan. Dia menunjuknya dengan ujung tongkat sihirnya. _"Imperio!"_

Semua menyaksikan labah-labah itu membuat gerakan yang tidak biasanya dilakukan oleh labah-labah pada umumnya. Entah bagaimana, Harry mulai merasakan keanehan. Hampir-hampir seperti seseorang merebut kebebasan darinya. Harry cepat-cepat memejamkan mata dan menggeleng. Samar-samar, dia mendengar orang-orang tertawa, tetapi Harry terlalu sibuk mempertahankan benaknya untuk mengetahui apa yang mereka tertawakan.

"Memang terlihat lucu," geram Profesor Moody, "sampai kutukan ini diarahkan kepada kalian." Keheningan kembali mengisi ruangan. "Kutukan ini menjadikan penerimanya budak yang siap menerima perintah apapun. Kutukan ini bisa dilawan, tapi sulit. Tidak semua orang dapat melawannya. Hal terbaik yang dapat kalian lakukan adalah menghindar agar tidak terkena, sejak kutukan ini dilemparkan ke arah kalian. Kalian harus selalu WASPADA SETIAP SAAT!"

Semua orang terlonjak mendapati perubahan kekuatan suara yang mendadak. Moody kemudian menunjukkan Kutukan _Cruciatus_ yang memberikan siksaan luar biasa. Sekali lagi, Harry harus berpaling saat Moody menerapkan kutukan itu kepada labah-labah. Harry bersumpah dia dapat turut merasakan rasa sakitnya meski hanya sesaat, betapapun tidak mungkinnya hal itu terjadi. Saat tiba waktunya memperagakan Kutukan Kematian, Harry hampir-hampir tidak sanggup menutupi kengeriannya. Mengapa dia merasakan ini semua? _Apa _yang terjadi?

Harry memejamkan mata dan mencengkeram sisi kursinya saat mendengar Profesor Moody menyerukan _"Avada Kedavra!"_. Bahkan dengan mata tertutup, Harry masih dapat melihat cahaya hijau. Dia hampir mendengar lengkingan tawa Voldemort dan tangis permohonan ibunya agar dia diampuni. Dia hampir dapat merasakan sengatan rasa sakit di dahinya, persis di bekas lukanya, namun hanya sesaat, sebelum semua itu hilang.

"Tak ada yang dapat memblokirnya," suara Profesor Moody menarik perhatian Harry. "Hanya ada satu orang yang pernah selamat dari kutukan ini, yang aku yakin, telah kalian kenal dengan baik." Kegelisahan tanpa kata mengisi ruangan itu. "Mr Potter, kau baik-baik saja?"

Harry mengangguk, namun matanya tetap terpejam dan dia tidak lagi mengangkat kepalanya. Sejujurnya, keadaannya jauh dari baik-baik saja. Dia ketakutan setengah mati. Itukah yang dialami kedua orangtuanya? Apakah mereka sempat kesakitan? Tahun lalu, Dementor-Dementor mengizinkan Harry mendengar rekaman suara mereka saat kejadian itu berlangsung, tetapi dia tidak ingat merasakan rasa sakit. Apakah kutukan ini memberikan kematian yang menyakitkan?

Profesor Moody berjalan mengitari mejanya dan berdiri persis di hadapan Harry selama beberapa saat, sebelum mengembalikan perhatiannya ke seisi kelas. "Tidak semua orang dapat menggunakan kutukan yang ampun ini," geramnya, "tapi beberapa di antaranya dapat melakukannya. Aku menunjukkan semua ini agar kalian tahu. Kalian harus siap. WASPADA SETIAP SAAT!"

Sekali lagi, seisi kelas terlonjak mendapati perubahan kuat suara yang mendadak itu.

"Menggunakan Kutukan Tak-Termaafkan yang manapun—_Avada Kedavra_, _Cruciatus_, dan _Imperius_—akan menyebabkan kalian dijebloskan ke Azkaban seumur hidup," lanjut Moody. "Nah, sekarang, semuanya, keluarkan pena-bulu kalian dan salin ini..."

Selama sisa jam pelajaran, mereka mencatat seluk beluk Kutukan Tak-Termaafkan. Rasanya sulit bagi Harry untuk tetap dapat memperhatikan kuliah Profesor Moody. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. Mengapa tadi dia merasa kesakitan? Mengapa tadi dia merasakan sesuatu, apapun itu? Memang tidak benar-benar sakit, tapi rasa sakit itu ada, hampir-hampir seperti memori, tapi kau tidak benar-benar dapat _merasakan _apa yang pernah kaurasakan... kan? (T/N: jika kalian ingat jari kalian dulu tertusuk duri, kalian hanya ingat gambaran kejadian. Rasa sakitnya tidak akan terasa kembali. Tapi, Harry merasakan rasa sakitnya seperti saat kalian benar-benar tertusuk, seperti bukan dalam memori lagi, tapi nyata.)

Harry tersadar dari lamunannya lagi saat bel berdentang, menandakan pelajaran berakhir. Tak ingin berlama-lama di dalam kelas, Harry secepatnya membereskan barang-barangnya dan baru akan pergi, saat Profesor Moody berdiri di hadapannya lagi. Pelan-pelan, Harry mendongak dan melihat sepasang mata Moody sedang memperhatikannya. Mendadak, Harry merasakan perutnya melilit. Ini tidak bagus.

"Mr Potter, ada waktu sebentar?" geram Moody.

Harry mencegah dirinya menjawab "tidak"; dia mengerling Hermione, yang sedang mengawasinya, gugup. "Duluan saja, tak apa-apa," kata Harry, lirih. "Bicaralah dengan Neville. Dia menderita." Harry tidak tahu mengapa dia berkata demikian, tapi entah bagaimana dia tahu itu benar. Neville _sama _menderitanya seperti dirinya.

Setelah Ron dan Hermione meninggalkannya, Harry mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada Profesor Moody yang masih menelitinya, membuat Harry semakin resah. Dia tidak dapat tidak merasa seolah dia melakukan kesalahan dan akan dihukum karenanya. Dia tidak suka ini. Dia dapat menentang Voldemort dengan gagah berani, tetapi tidak berdaya saat dihadapkan dengan orang dewasa manapun yang memiliki kekuasaan terhadapnya.

"Mr Potter, aku memperhatikan reaksimu terhadap Kutukan Kematian," geram Profesor Moody. "Jika aku menduga kau benar-benar mengingat kejadian malam itu, apakah aku benar?" Tak ada jawaban; hanya sebuah anggukan kepala dan Harry berpaling. "Begitu rupanya. Maafkan aku jika aku membuatmu gelisah, tetapi kau memang perlu mengetahuinya. Kau harus mempersiapkan diri. Akan ada kesempatan kau melihat kutukan itu lagi—"

"—Saya tahu," Harry memotongnya, lirih, sambil memandang Profesor Moody lurus-lurus. "Tidak perlu cemas, _Sir_. Tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan. Anda benar. Kami harus mengetahui apa yang terjadi di luar sana sehingga dapat menyiapkan diri."

Profesor Moody masih mengawasinya seolah-olah tidak mempercayai Harry sepenuhnya, tetapi dia _toh _mengizinkan Harry pergi. Harry meninggalkan ruang kelas dan menyadari tempat terakhir yang ingin didatanginya ialah Aula Besar yang diisi keramaian. Dia ingin menyendiri. Harry tahu ada satu tempat yang dapat menjadi "tempat persembunyian", dan diapun memulai perjalanan ke pos burung hantu, dan seketika disambut oleh Hedwig. Dia tidak tahu berapa lama dia di sana, hanya membelai burung hantunya, tetapi dia dapat merasakan dirinya kembali tenang. Hedwig adalah binatang piaraan pertamanya dan hadiah ulang tahun pertama yang diterimanya.

Masih membelai-belai bulunya, Harry memandang mata Hedwig dan tersenyum. Terkadang, dia bersumpah Hedwig tahu apa yang dapat membuatnya merasa lebih baik. "Ingin mengantarkan sesuatu?" tanyanya, dan dia menerima _uhu-uhu _sebagai jawaban. "Kalau begitu, biar aku menulis dulu, ya?"

Hedwig melompat turun dari lengan Harry, mengizinkan Harry menarik gulungan perkamen, pena-bulu dan tinta. Sambil duduk di lantai, Harry melamunkan apa yang hendak ditulisnya, sebelum mulai menulis. Dia tahu, dia harus menjaga isinya agar tetap santai, kecuali dia ingin mendapatkan kunjungan dari dua orang yang bereaksi berlebihan... _well_, yang satu bereaksi berlebihan, dan yang satunya berusaha menenangkannya:

_Midnight dan Moony,_

_Terima kasih sudah mengirimkan Petanya. Aku memang kelupan, jadi jangan jahat-jahat kepada Moony, Sirius. Memang aku yang memberikan Peta itu kepadanya _kok_, kau tahu itu. Terus, kalau Kreacher memang separah itu, kenapa tidak menghadiahinya pakaian saja? Aku tahu, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Peri-Rumah, tapi rasanya kurang kerjaan kalau kita tinggal dengan seseorang yang hanya membuat kita menderita._

_Sekadar saran, _sih_._

_Minggu pertama sekolah berlangsung menyenangkan. Semua orang tampak terkejut mengetahui Turnamen diadakan dan banyak yang ingin bergabung, padahal mereka belum cukup umur. Apakah aneh kalau aku sendiri tidak ingin bergabung? Aku ingat semua yang menatapku setelah kita mengaku pada Profesor Dumbledore kalau aku tahu Turnamen akan diadakan. Mereka seperti tidak menyangka aku akan begitu, dan kalian juga. Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya tidak mengerti mengapa ada orang yang bahkan ingin menjajal sesuatu, sekalipun mereka belum siap._

_Kau benar soal Profesor Moody, Sirius. Dia memang menakutkan. Hari ini aku mengikuti pelajarannya dan kami mempelajari Kutukan Tak-Termaafkan. Jangan marah, ya, tapi kupikir sesuatu terjadi. Dia menyarangkan kutukan ke labah-labah, tapi rasanya justru aku yang merasakan efek kutukan itu. Aneh sekali. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini dihitung "kumat" atau tidak. Tak ada yang terjadi, sungguh, tapi kau bilang kau ingin tahu jika ada apapun hal aneh yang terjadi dan kupikir ini termasuk aneh._

_Kuharap kalian bersenang-senang dan aku tak sabar lagi pulang saat Natal. Rasanya berbeda sekali di sini tanpa kalian berdua di sini. Jangan cemas, Moony. Aku menghindari masalah dan mengerjakan semua PR-ku tepat waktu... bahkan Ramalan. Semoga tidak ada masalah pada malam bulan purnama._

_Salam rindu untuk kalian berdua,_

_Harry_

Isi suratnya tidak sesantai yang diharapkannya, tapi mengandung semua yang ingin disampaikannya. Harry melipat suratnya dan berdiri, memanggil Hedwig. Dengan hati-hati, dia mengikatkan surat itu di kaki Hedwig dan mengirimnya terbang menemui para walinya. Harry mengawasinya terbang sampai dia tak dapat melihatnya lagi. Dengan tak adanya lagi yang dapat dia lakukan, Harry mengemas barang-barangnya dan kembali ke Menara Gryffindor untuk mengerjakan PR Ramalan semalaman. Dia berniat menyelesaikannya sebaik mungkin, namun jauh di lubuk hatinya, Harry punya firasat buruk kalau-kalau dia membuat banyak kesalahan.


End file.
